Et la lumière fut
by THEJOY69
Summary: En bannissant son fils en Enfer, Dieu a mis son plan en marche... Voici l'histoire de Lucifer, ou plus exactement, de l'ange Samael devenant Lucifer.
1. Le bannissement

_LE BANNISSEMENT  
_

* * *

L'air devint étouffant, lourd, comme s'il avait intensément gagné en pression. Quelque chose apparut peu à peu, insidieusement, partout et nulle part à la fois. Cela fendit l'air… non, c'était l'air qui s'ouvrait de lui-même, formant une déchirure noire comme l'encre. La béance se creusa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que brille au loin une lueur blanche qui cracha sans ménagement une silhouette ailée dans une violente chute en piquée.

La terre se brisa sous elle à l'impact. Une colonne de poussière et de débris s'éleva dans un rugissement assourdissant pour se muer bientôt en un énorme champignon grisâtre. L'individu dissimulé par un épais brouillard était allongé sur le dos, inerte, au milieu d'un cratère, une main plaquée sur ses côtes, l'autre sur le sol, serrant dans sa paume une étrange pièce de monnaie dans une étreinte que la fin de la création même n'aurait pu défaire.

Une douleur surnaturelle parcourut soudain son corps entier, tel un roncier d'épines empoisonnées. Il grogna, une fois seulement, refusant de laisser sa souffrance prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Dans son dos, l'immense paire d'ailes au plumage blanc maculé de suie frémit dans un soubresaut à peine perceptible, soulevant un amas de poussière. Elles étaient comme engourdies, magnétisées au sol.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Il commença à se relever péniblement, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur et du glas qui sonnait dans sa tête. Sa vision se brouilla un instant, comme si ce monde n'était qu'un gigantesque tatouage dont l'encre commençait à s'estomper.

La fumée emplissait l'air aussi, masquant l'horizon d'un nuage permanent. Une odeur de chair brulée agressait ses narines et recouvrait de miasmes sa gorge.

Puis, une sensation imperceptible frappa immédiatement son être au niveau spirituel.

La chaleur, bien qu'elle ne fût pas intense, lui donnait ici une impression malsaine. Elle était poisseuse, huileuse presque. Elle lui laissait sur la peau une pellicule luisante et dans la mémoire le souvenir d'un inconfort inexorable.

Son visage était empli de résignation et de douleur. Il ressemblait à un enfant égaré. Pourtant, derrière la suie noire et collante se laissait deviner les traits langoureux d'un ange à l'expression farouche, accentués par ses insondables yeux onyx. Tant de colère et de déception suintait de son regard glacial, presque inquisiteur.

Lentement, il épousseta ses vêtements de gestes malhabiles.

Autrefois magnifique tenue d'apparat, sa longue robe brodée d'or et le pantalon gris n'étaient plus que fanges et haillons souillés. Les longs cheveux ébènes de l'ange tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules affaissées et quelques mèches rebelles se perdaient sur son visage crasseux. Dans un soupir harassé, l'être céleste se redressa, déployant toute sa superbe : bras tendus le long du corps, tête relevée, ses ailes ouvertes.

Il les secoua une fois, puis une seconde, pour enfin les débarrasser de la salissure.

L'instant d'un court moment, elles formèrent une arche immaculée avant de se replier immédiatement dans son dos, les plumes balayant presque le sol.

Il foula, hésitant, ses premiers pas dans son nouvel environnement. Toutes ces histoires... Rien ne se rapprochait des récits contés par les frères et sœurs qui en avaient juste eu un aperçu de la frontière.

La réalité à laquelle il faisait face était bien pire.

 _L'enfer était bien pire._

La terre n'était ici qu'un erg craquelé et desséché par de distantes colonnes de flammes, la suie envahissait l'air. Les fissures du sol n'exsudaient aucune lave. Elles étaient sèches et vides si comme tout ce monde s'était momifié. La puanteur était plus âcre encore, chargée de l'odeur du soufre plutôt que celle de la fumée.

Les cendres semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. En une fine couche, d'abord, semblable à un léger tapis de neige grinçante, tout juste assez épaisse pour imprimer sur elle ses traces.

Après seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres, cependant, les fines particules commençaient subitement à se tasser davantage, et le linceul de poussière se changeait bientôt en sable mouvant, puis en authentique bourbier. En dessous encore, la cendre plongeait si bas et depuis si longtemps qu'elle s'était peu à peu compressée pour former une strate aussi résistante que de la roche.

Une croûte graveleuse, galeuse presque, craquait et fuyait sous les bottes de l'ange, libérant un fluide vaguement aigre. Des puits sans fond perforaient çà et là, émettant une chaleur insupportable aux relents repoussants. Les collines, dont plusieurs étaient brièvement visibles avant d'être dissimulées par la brume constante, passaient pour autant de furoncles purulents. Le vent tiède et faible, semblait gémir de la voix d'un agonisant.

 _Désolation… solitude…_

 _C'était donc à cela qu'il était destiné._

Les traits crispés du déchu dessinèrent péniblement sur son visage, l'ombre de ce qui aurait pu être en d'autres circonstances, un sourire. Sa poitrine se soulevait rageusement au rythme de sa respiration bruyante. Il éructa une salve de mots issus d'un dialecte angélique tout en brandissant le poing vers les cieux en signe de défi.

\- JE TE MAUDIS PÈRE, JE VOUS MAUDIS TOUS !

A cet instant, la souffrance qu'il avait endurée resurgit. Son esprit de lumière avait toujours été assoiffé de curiosité et d'envie d'indépendance. Il s'y était habitué, il y avait trouvé un certain confort, même s'il restait incompris par sa famille. Mais voilà que quelque chose était venu attiser les flammes quelque chose de nouveau.

Un courroux bouillonnant.

Tandis qu'il laissait enfin retomber sa main droite le long de son corps, un détail le figea subitement dans son geste.

L'ange regarda le bijou à son majeur, une chevalière en argent dont la pierre centrale était aussi noire que ses yeux. Elle était sans fioritures, presque banale. Un cadeau reçu par son père il y a déjà quelques siècles et qui semblait réagir à son nouvel environnement. L'énergie continuelle et intrusive qui en émanait sourdait à travers tout son être, lui donnant une désagréable sensation de vertige.

Dans un râle rageur, l'ange essaya de toutes ses forces de faire glisser le bijou hors de son doigt.

Sans succès.

 _A_ près de vaines tentatives, il opta pour une autre méthode : porter la bague à sa bouche pour la retirer avec les dents.

Rien à faire, décidément elle semblait soudée à sa peau.

Ce qui fit décupler sa colère.

C'était comme si les souvenirs de son autre vie étaient bâillonnés, et le monde alentour teinté d'un pourpre sanguin, celui de la haine dévorante qui crevassait sa conscience et s'échappait en vapeur corrosive.

\- Voilà donc ma punition père ? comme tu dois te réjouir de me voir souffrir ainsi… ça a toujours été ton petit plaisir avoue-le, vociféra le déchu en gesticulant nerveusement ses bras dans le vide, quelle déception je dois être, moi, Samael, ton fils préféré. Ah ! parce que c'est ma faute si je n'ai jamais voulu suivre tes règles stupides, d'avoir été fidèle à ce que je suis ? Quel hypocrite tu fais père, après tout, n'ai-je pas été fait à ton image ? Alors dis-moi, où est la justice dans tout ça, maudit manipulateur !

Oh oui, il le maudissait comme jamais il n'avait été possible pour un ange de maudire le créateur quand ses frères et sœurs lui prêtaient serment d'allégeance dans un aveuglement presque fanatique. Parlons-en de ces anges, une assemblée d'êtres obtus et rétrogrades, une tribu d'esclaves prisonniers de traditions ancestrales et des lois édictées par le paradis.

Samael regarda une dernière fois avec affront ce ciel rougeâtre pour ensuite porter son attention à cette plaine désertique, ne sachant quelle direction prendre.

Quand cette douleur aiguë vint l'assaillir de nouveau, la même ressentie dans le portail. Il avait le sentiment que des milliers de petites aiguilles lui transperçaient le crâne sans pitié. Sa vision s'obscurcit un instant, vite remplacée par des flashs qui accentuèrent son tourment. La douleur, d'abord rouge, se mua soudainement en un blanc étincelant. Le déchu leva ses mains, comme pour agripper l'éblouissante lumière qu'il ne voyait pourtant que les paupières closes. Il ne put rien saisir qu'un peu d'air mais des images confuses se mirent à danser follement au milieu de ses pensées.

 _De nombreuses portes dans un couloir interminable,une pluie de cendres, le cliquetis des chaines, l'écho de gémissements lointains… et cette lumière bleuâtre plus affligeante encore…_

Encore un message du paternel. Quand daignera-t-il enfin à parler clairement ?

C'était à ne rien y comprendre... Et peu importe, il ne se laissera plus diriger... plus jamais.

Il secoua vivement la tête, dispersant des gouttes de sueur tout autour de lui.

La décision était prise. Le déchu lança au créateur un dernier défilé d'imprécations toutes aussi amères les unes que les autres pour enfin prendre subitement son envol d'un puissant battement d'ailes. Il monta toujours plus haut, mû par une grâce et une vitesse irréelle, bien déterminé à s'évader de cet endroit. Son geste impulsif et irraisonné était surtout dicté par un panache effroyable de sentiments : Colère, tristesse, rancœur... son cœur bouillonnait de toutes ces émotions dérangeantes et complexes qu'il était préférable de fuir.

Mais sans surprise, sa tentative désespérée ne paya pas. En effet, après de longues minutes d'ascension, Samael fut brutalement stoppé par un puissant éclair surgit de sa bague, une énergie pure qui lui intimait d'arrêter immédiatement cette évasion désespérée.

\- Quoi ? mais qu'est ce qu…. ?!

Le curieux champ de stase s'étendit rapidement sur tout son corps, l'enveloppant tel un linceul protecteur. Malgré l'entrave, il essaya de lutter de toutes ses forces mais la lumière qui s'en dégageait brilla plus intensément et ce, jusqu'à faire le disparaitre du ciel dans une soudaine téléportation.

Un autre éclair blanc, cette fois-ci au niveau du sol.

Samael réapparut, complètement déboussolé, dans des fluides visqueux de l'enfer qui imbibaient la terre spongieuse, en un point particulièrement mou et élastique. Il s'était retrouvé enfoncé jusqu'aux cuisses dans la purulente substance surnaturelle qui ne cessait de s'élever des profondeurs en un gémissement malsain.

L'ange tentait difficilement de s'extraire hors de ce bourbier quand une sensation bizarre vint l'assaillir. Une sorte de fourmillement étrange à la surface de sa peau, puis la chaleur sur son visage. Le sol ondoya tout autour de lui et Samael ne put s'empêcher de se raidir d'effroi en voyant des démons s'extraire hors de la plaine à quelques mètres de lui. L'enfer déversait là une sélection de ce qu'il avait de plus atroce à offrir.

Qui en braillant, crissant, vociférant, bafouillant, courant, volant, rampant, les immondices se positionnèrent tout autour de l'ange. Certains brandissaient des lames mais les plus nombreux se contentaient de serres et de crocs.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, faisant taire peu à peu leur pandémonium assourdissant, jusqu'à ce que ne résonnent plus que les frôlements des membres sur la pierre et d'occasionnels gargouillis baveux.

\- Oh Non, non, non père… ça ne finira pas comme ça, gémit l'ange dans une nouvelle tentative de libération. Ses ailes battaient frénétiquement l'air en puissantes rafales, provoquant l'excitation Les démons. Ces derniers commencèrent à s'agiter, avançant tels des prédateurs affamés. Mais à force d'acharnement, les efforts de Samael payèrent. Il flottait à présent au-dessus du liquide caustique, à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

Sans attendre, un démon rugit un ordre, l'être céleste ne put le discerner au milieu de la multitude, mais sa voix dégoulinait comme si elle devait, pour se faire entendre, franchir une couche de vase croupie.

La horde se rua sur lui.

Samael fusa, zigzaguant entre les horreurs volantes, une immense lame de lumière invoquée lacérant celles qui osaient trop s'approcher. Il tailladait sans trêve, avec peu d'espace pour manœuvrer tant les ennemis étaient nombreux. Griffes et lames grinçaient vainement contre son arme. Sang et ichor explosaient en geysers abjects, tandis que volaient partout membres et lambeaux de chair.

Au bout d'un moment, l'être céleste divisa son épée de lumière en deux plus petites lames et enchaina ainsi la destruction de ses ennemis avec plus d'efficacité et d'agilité.

Mais trop accaparé par l'anéantissement de la vermine volante, l'ange ne considéra pas tout de suite les bêtes trapues à l'arrière dont les griffes de pierre crépitaient et fumaient, nourries par des flammes inextinguibles. Pour son plus grand malheur, l'une de ces créatures musclées, si gonflée qu'elle semblait prête à éclater, le prit pour cible. Cette dernière lui balança un imposant bloc de pierre qui, chose impossible, semblait s'être enflammé au contact des membres.

Sans possibilité de fuite, Samael se retrouva alors violemment plaqué au sol par le projectile, le côté gauche de son corps hurlant de douleur sous la morsure du feu qui rongeait son bras, son épaule et son aile. Les flammes étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau bouillir.

Il ne cria pas, jamais.

Mais ce fut au prix d'un effort démesuré.

Les derniers démons se massèrent autour de lui, prêts à lui assener le coup de grâce. L'écume plein la bouche, Les rebuts de l'enfer levèrent haut leurs lames. Ce fut à cet instant précis que l'ange, sentit un afflux nouveau d'énergie.

Obscure, complexe, infernale. C'était comme si une créature, tapie dans l'ombre, prenait le contrôle de son être.

Soudain, son regard noir déchaîna les flammes de l'enfer, rouges comme le sang qu'il s'apprêtait à verser. Dans un hurlement guttural, Samael propulsa mortellement le bloc de pierre qui l'entravait, tuant les créatures les plus proches.

Puis gracieusement presque, il se redressa au milieu de ses ennemis mais cette fois il n'était plus le porteur de lumière. Son visage d'ange au charme irréel avait laissé place à un visage démoniaque, cramoisi et brulé. D'ailleurs, tout son corps avait adopté cette texture de chair brulée. Le rouge de sa peau était contrasté par les immenses ailes blanches qui, quant à elles, n'avaient pas subies de métamorphose.

L'ange, si on pouvait à présent le nommer ainsi, avança d'un pas prompt en direction d'un groupe d'ennemis et lança une masse floue invisible qui réduisit littéralement en cendres une bonne partie de ces atrocités rampantes. Immédiatement, le démon rouge se retourna pour faire face à une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois, il leva les bras et une nuée de roches s'éleva du sol. Un cyclone à demi-solide se mit alors à tournoyer autour de lui. Ses victimes volèrent sous l'assaut en centaines de lambeaux. Le tumulte provoqué par les vents était tel qu'il était impossible de distinguer les cris.

Quand le déchu laissa s'évanouir la tempête, plus des deux tiers des démons gisaient morts ou agonisants.

Les survivants restants s'immobilisèrent, laissant un répit au rude combat. Les créatures semblaient incertaines d'attaquer une proie si récalcitrante. Leurs grognements menaçants étaient pourtant la promesse de terribles souffrances.

Samael, quant à lui, haleta de grandes bouffées d'air, titubant dangereusement face à un soudain vertige.

Sa nouvelle et terrifiante puissance le quittait brusquement, comme drainée de l'intérieur.

Seigneur, mais qu'était-il devenu ?

Sa peau... son visage...

 _Père, que m'as tu fait ?  
_

Les flammes qui se déchaînaient dans ses yeux furent soudain soufflées, ne laissant qu'à la place une faible lueur de braises mourantes.

Sa première apparence venait subitement de refaire surface.

Il ressentit alors la douleur la plus intense qu'il ait jamais éprouvée. Elle embrasa son corps entier brisant les remparts qui permettaient d'ordinaire de tenir à distance les maux. Chaque atome, jusqu'à son âme, souffrit comme s'il était dépecé. Samael se trouvait à genoux, bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de s'être effondré. Ses forces le quittaient sans qu'il puisse lutter.

Alors que l'ange se laissait tomber d'épuisement sur le flan, ses yeux mi-clos aperçurent la charge restante foncer droit vers lui. L'issue lui semblait claire : aucune chance de survie. Il se prépara alors à sa fin, néanmoins écœuré par celle-ci. Il méritait tellement mieux que cette mort là…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. A chaque clignement, l'image grossie des créatures infernales.

C'était donc ainsi que tout allait se finir.

 _Maudit sois tu..._

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à subir son anéantissement, Samael vit surgir devant lui un miracle venu de nulle part ; une improbable silhouette humanoïde aux fines courbes féminines. Étrange phénomène, son corps bronzé dégageait de la fumée, comme s'il avait été récemment extirpé des flammes de l'enfer. Dans ses mains, deux magnifiques poignards courbés étaient brandis avec menace.

L'ange essaya de se concentrer sur l'image floue de son inattendue sauveuse. Il balaya du regard la longue chevelure noire qui chutait en cascade dans son dos nu, pour doucement remonter jusqu'à cette tête qui se tourna vivement vers lui.

A sa grande surprise, la face gauche du visage de la guerrière était déformée par de profondes lacérations et brulures tandis qu'un ignoble trou béant remplaçait son globe oculaire. Sa face droite, quant à elle, montrait les traits délicats d'une jeune femme dont l'œil noir semblait sonder le plus profond de l'âme d'un battement de paupière. Il émanait de sa personne et chacun de ses gestes, tel un musc ensorcelant, une irrésistible aura de luxure.

A son tour, la démone toisa orgueilleusement l'emplumé à ses pieds, de cet air suffisant qui semblait se moquer de lui.

La dernière chose que vit Samael avant de perdre connaissance fut cette furie fonçant à pleine vitesse vers la vermine dans un rugissement tonitruant. Puis il sombra doucement dans l'inconscience, bercé par le tintement strident de lames qui s'entrechoquent, et des hurlements agonisants.

* * *

 **A suivre**.

* * *

 _Notes : Voilà mon premier projet du fandom Lucifer, j'ai eu du mal à me lancer tant j'appréhendais mon retour dans le monde de la fanfiction. J'espère que cette histoire traitant de l'origine du personnage vous apportera satisfaction. Beaucoup d'action, d'émotion et de violence à prévoir (Rating M à définir pour certains chapitres) _

_Le plan du récit se présentera ainsi : Un chapitre qui se passe en enfer, et le suivant au paradis. Ça ne sera pas toujours à intervalles régulières mais vous aurez souvent droit à de petits flashbacks sur la cité d'argent avant la chute de Samael._

 _Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour les reviews. Elles sont gratuites et motivent toujours l'auteure ;)_


	2. Un ange à apprivoiser

_UN ANGE A APPRIVOISER  
_

* * *

 _Avant la chute_

La passerelle sur laquelle Samael se trouvait était d'un argent étincelant, assez brillant pour aveugler quiconque s'attardait à trop le contempler. Des arcs-boutants donnaient au pont son assise, et les colonnes d'eau sans source naturelle apparentes chutaient telles autant de fontaines scintillantes entre chaque arche. Elles déferlaient dans le vide et disparaissaient en contrebas sans qu'on pût distinguer leur point de chute. Leur chant infatigable avait quelque chose de musical.

Sur les bords de la travée s'élançaient des saillies rocheuses sur lesquelles poussaient des bosquets d'arbres noueux et autant de buissons verdoyants. Sur quelques-uns de ces bras de roc se dressaient, la pierre érodée et grêlée par les siècles.

La cité d'argent était agencée en de nombreux paliers qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plus haut des cieux. Les niveaux étaient constitués d'iles aérienne. Ces petites parcelles de terre flottaient librement, se moquant de la plupart des lois physiques fondamentales. Déchiquetées sous leur surface telles des montagnes inversées, elles regroupaient de nombreuses routes et bâtisses.

Par la création, les bâtisses ! Des tours qui perforaient les nuages, d'éminentes cathédrales toutes de cette même alliance de marbre et d'argent dont se mariaient harmonieusement angles abrupts et courbes élégantes. Arbres, fleurs et vitraux étaient là pour les magnifier de couleurs et senteurs fabuleuses.

Pourtant voilà bien des éons que Samael avait perdu tout attrait pour les merveilles du paradis. Au contraire, à force de les côtoyer, il s'en retrouvait plus irrité qu'autre chose.

 _Ces fichues statues…_

Il trouvait cette imagerie trop étouffante, trop omniprésente, trop chargée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les routes lisérées de Séraphins, les immenses Archanges d'argent accroupis aux quatre coins des jardins ou les scènes de dévotion en guise de bas-reliefs sur les murs des habitations.

 _L'oligarchie angélique à son paroxysme_

Tous, il fallait les voir déambuler. Droits, fiers, avec cette attitude d'acceptation et cette complaisance envers eux-même.

Ceux qui ne se déplaçaient pas aux quatre coins de la cité en armure complète, portaient des robes amples aux nuances vives de jaune, bleu, rouge et de violet, même si certains, plus rares, optaient pour le vert, et d'autres, plus nombreux, pour le blanc. Tous, quelle que fut leur mise, échouaient à se démarquer du somptueux théâtre où même les sons avaient quelque chose de splendide.

Samael marchait de foulées empressées, ignorant les anges à pied ou en vol qui le dévisageaient à s'en enflammer la rétine. La plupart reculèrent d'un pas ou deux, certains montrèrent de manière presque insolente qu'ils ne bougeraient pas d'un pouce mais aucun en revanche, ne fut assez zélé pour l'approcher.

Une poignée volait en cercle dans les hauteurs des cieux, le suivait, des gardes s'assurant qu'il ne causerait plus d'ennuis.

Qu'ils le surveillent donc !

Subitement, il décolla de la passerelle. Dans une ultime provocation, il fonça à pleine vitesse au centre de la phalange, manquant de percuter certains de ses membres. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit ses frères balbutier leurs battements d'ailes contre la puissante bourrasque.

\- Samael ! hurla l'un d'eux, le visage empourpré de colère, La prochaine fois ton insolence ne sera pas pardonnée… prends bien garde !

Pour unique réponse, l'ange revêche le toisa avec mépris avant de filer dans une trainée de lumière vers les confins du Paradis.

 _Enfin tranquille..._

La monotonie du vol lui permit de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait été convoqué devant le conseil et remis à sa place par ses frères tel un enfant indocile, blessant par la même occasion son égo. Si ce procès populaire se voulait surtout comme un avertissement, l'effet auprès du jeune rebelle ne fut pourtant pas escompté. Bien au contraire, ce dernier resta fidèle à lui-même : buté, réfractaire, insolent… et comble de tout : honnête.

Comment dit-on déjà ?

Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche ?

Pas de chance, il s'agissait là de son don.

Samael ne s'était pas gêné pour dire ce qu'il pensait de cette assemblée, insistant sur cette mascarade, son inutilité. Il enchaina sarcasmes et insultes, dénonçant cette dévotion exagérée, ce respect exacerbé des règles, et ce libre arbitre inexistant… Bien entendu, L'ire générale ne se fit pas attendre, si sa tentative était de se mettre à dos la cité d'argent, la réussite était totale. Une armée d'anges en colère, voilà à quoi il aurait pu faire face sans l'intervention d'Amenadiel. Il rit intérieurement en revoyant la mine outrée de son grand frère l'évacuant sans ménagement de la salle bouillonnante qui semblait vouloir en finir avec lui à coups d'ongles et de dents.

Puis il eut les sermons, et encore des sermons…

 _Ô cruelle Torture…_

Amenadiel ne le relâcha pas avant de les avoir tous brillamment cités, comme le brave lavé du cerveau qu'il était. _  
_

_Le parfait fils à papa..._

En y repensant, l'ange se demandait comment, cette fois encore, il avait pu échapper à une sanction, Père devait être sacrément occupé pour laisser passer un tel affront. Il avait quand même bravé l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer le monde interdit, _son petit monde à lui._

 _l'Eden._

Cet écrin idyllique, merveilleux, somptueux qui rien qu'au simple souvenir, laissait à son âme le reliquat d'une douce caresse. Un monde de paix et d'abondance isolé et réservé à un peuple à naître, selon les vœux de son père lui-même. L'Eden était sans doute ce qui, toutes réalités confondues, se rapprochait le plus d'un véritable paradis.

Et comment résister à ces curieuses créatures qu'il avait épiées pour la première fois.

 _Ces humains…_

 _Tout simplement… Fascinants !_

Samael sortit de ses pensées en apercevant enfin sa destination. Une paisible plaine aux longues herbes et au tapis de tulipes rouges. En son centre, subsistait un unique pommier en floraison dont l'effluve sucrée enivrait ses narines. Il atterrit à son pied, savourant le calme et la douceur du lieu, seulement perturbé par le bruissement continuel du vent dans le feuillage.

Dans un soupir exagéré, il se laissa glisser le long du tronc : Jambes tendues devant lui, bras croisés sur le torse.

Puis, lentement, un demi-sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu es là quelque part, interpela l'ange en balayant du regard la canopée, je sais que ce je vois n'est qu'une illusion.

Durant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa, personne ne répondit. Puis tout à coup, le champ entier se mit à ondoyer.

D'énormes brèches apparurent dans les herbes, l'arbre, sur le sol. Des hélices de fumée tourbillonnaient poussivement vers le ciel, filant comme si chacune voulait être la première à atteindre les nuages.

Une magie bien puissante, de fait.

L'image fantasmatique s'estompa encore un peu plus pour laisser apparaître dans les airs, tel un mirage, une silhouette féminine. Elle flottait lentement de ses ailes blanches, juste devant le pommier.

\- Mince, tu m'as encore eue ! soupira t'elle d'une voix défaite.

Samael haussa les épaules.

\- En même temps, ce n'était pas bien difficile petite sœur.

L'illusionniste se posa debout près de lui, se grattant distraitement ses courts cheveux noirs. Habillée d'une élégante robe grise, l'ange à la peau claire semblait rayonner d'une bonne humeur contagieuse. Son visage tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, était rond avec de grands yeux noirs rieurs. Il se dégageait de sa personne une aura encore jeune mais déjà incroyablement puissante.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda t'elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est tout simple, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, l'arbre avait déjà ses fruits…

L'espiègle cadette le contempla, bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Bon sang, quelle idiote je fais !

\- Observe Azrael… Pense toujours aux petits détails.

\- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, tu verras.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, répondit Samael d'une voix plate.

Un silence s'installa, juste brisé par le soupir sonore et la délicatesse bourrine de la jeune femme qui s'affala à ses côtés. Son voisin la toisa de haut en bas avec une expression perplexe, accusant l'insistance de ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

\- Mes félicitations mon frère, on ne parle que de toi à la Cité d'argent.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, de qui d'autre peuvent-ils parler ? je suis le seul à être intéressant ici... ils devraient me remercier d'animer leurs conversations ennuyeuses.

Azrael ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter de rire.

\- Et tu es fier, n'est ce pas ?

En guise de réponse, Samael offrit un petit sursaut de ses sourcils noirs, accompagné par un large sourire qui fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Parlons de toi petite sœur, que fait l'ange de la mort aussi loin de la source des âmes ? La taquina t'il d'un léger coup d'épaule.

\- Mon devoir, répondit-elle non sans fierté, est de garder la source jusqu'à l'avènement de l'humanité. Mais rassure toi, mes protections peuvent très bien fonctionner sans ma présence. J'ai quand même droit à une petite pause de temps en temps, non ?

\- Fais attention ma chère, si tu délaisses trop longtemps tes obligations, tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis… Une tape sur les doigts, des plumes arrachées, ou comble de l'horreur, les interminables discours d'Uriel pour les trois siècles à venir !

\- Mon frère, tes sarcasmes me laissent de marbre.

\- C'est cela, à d'autres. Je sais qu'ils te font toujours sourire.

Était-ce sa petite moue dessinée sur ses lèvres qui lui faisait dire ça ?

\- Si tu veux savoir, je suis venue pour t'offrir quelque chose, annonça Azrael avec énigme.

Son frère arqua un sourcil.

\- Pitié, J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore de l'une de tes sculptures censées me représenter… Je les ai toujours trouvées immondes. Sache que tu manies bien mieux la lame que l'argile sœurette...

\- Ah ! merci pour ta franchise espèce d'ingrat, s'exclama t'elle un brin vexée, Amenadiel, lui, les appréciait.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, du moment où tu flattes son incommensurable égo à celui-là...

\- Tu es cruel, mon frère.

\- Honnête. Nuance.

En retour, Azrael lui tira une belle langue.

\- Charmant, complimenta son frère en roulant des yeux, et après on ose dire que c'est moi l'immature.

\- Rassure-toi, vieux grincheux, cette phase créative est terminée depuis quelques siècles déjà. Je suis une adulte maintenant.

\- Ouf ! me voilà soulagé. Mon logement si raffiné te remercie. Il n'en pouvait plus de stocker tes presse-papiers.

Après quelques instants, le rire cristallin de la cadette laissa à nouveau place au silence. Puis dans un soupir heureux, Azrael s'agrippa au bras de son frère, pour ensuite poser sa tête contre son torse.

\- Tiens ? ma petite adulte a une soudaine envie de câlin ? sourit Samael, attendri par le bout d'ange à ses côtés.

Tout en se concentrant sur le rythme régulier de ses battements de cœur, Azrael lui répondit sans ambages :

\- Je m'apprête juste à te donner mon cadeau…

Quand elle agissait sous l'inspiration chaleureuse de son esprit généreux et sensible, sa voix devenait lointaine, surnaturelle, comme prononcée sous l'eau.

 _Très mauvais signe._

Presque immédiatement, Samael se raidit, un soudain inconfort perceptible sur son visage, reconnaissant cette invasive chaleur au sein de son être.

En effet, le don de soulagement de sa sœur se mettait déjà au travail et commençait à faire tomber rapidement les barrières de son psychisme pour sonder les maux de son âme. Il était comme un baume insidieux infiltrant chaque recoin de son esprit, anesthésiant lentement ses pensées.

\- Azrael ! arrête tout de suite ! gronda-t-il en retirant brusquement son bras. Pas de ça avec moi.

Le lien rompu, la concentration vola en éclats telle une pièce de cristal sous une enclume.

\- Attends, gémit-elle, Je voulais juste…

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais faire ! la coupa t'il avec virulence.

Les yeux humides de l'ange s'abaissèrent doucement sous le poids redoutable de ceux du grand brun. Tout comme elle, ce dernier se redressa d'un bond, son visage figé en une expression glaciale.

A présent, les deux êtres célestes se tenaient debout, face à face, leurs ailes pleinement déployées.

\- Lequel de nos frères t'a donné cette mission ? interrogea l'aîné, plus acerbe que jamais.

\- Aucun, je te jure.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me mentir !

\- JAMAIS ! Je te respecte bien trop pour ça !

Face au chagrin et à l'abattement manifeste de sa petite sœur, Samael détourna vivement son regard d'elle en maugréant. La cadette se mordit les lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir son irrépressible envie de pleurer.

\- Sombre idiot, lança la cadette d'une voix tremblante, c'est parce que je tiens à toi que j'ai fait ça. Je voulais juste t'offrir quelques instants de paix.

\- A quelle fin ? me contrôler ?

\- Non ! pour te soulager, te libérer de ta folie.

\- Ma folie ? Répéta l'ange les dents serrées. A tes yeux ferais-je preuve de démence, petite sœur ?

\- En agissant de la sorte, en essayant de pousser à bout la patience de père ? oui certainement !

\- Je vois...

\- Mais par la création, que cherches tu à faire à la fin ? lui demanda l'ange de la mort d'une voix suppliante.

\- N'est ce pas évident ? vociféra l'aîné avec fureur, je veux échapper aux dictats de ce père qui nous entrave, qui refuse de nous donner le choix.

\- Arrête ! tu te fourvoies !

\- Mais ouvre les yeux Azrael ! Quand l'humanité prendra son essor, il lui sera réservé le même destin. Des pantins sans désirs, voilà ce que nous sommes tous condamnés à être !

\- Blasphèmes !

\- Oui petite sœur, approuva-t-il d'une voix enflammée, Je blasphème, que ça te plaise ou non. Tu peux me juger, me réprimander, mais sache que jamais tu ne pourras me changer... Je suis ainsi !

\- Je t'en prie, tais-toi maintenant !

Stupéfiée et inquiétée par les propos outranciers de son frère, l'ange de la mort lui tourna vivement le dos, les ailes brunes prêtes à ordonner son envol. La cadette pressa du plus fort qu'elle put ses paupières, laissant échapper le long de ses joues quelques larmes.

Lentement, la tension redescendit, laissant planer peu à peu un étrange flottement.

\- Va petite sœur, retourne donc à tes devoirs ! lui intima son aîné d'une voix égale, je m'en voudrais de te causer des problèmes.

Vaincue par sa solennité, Azrael n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résoudre à le laisser seul, non sans lui confier, avant de partir, un sinistre avertissement :

\- Sache mon frère, que c'est l _'oubli_ qui t'attend si tu poursuis dans cette voie, et je ne veux pas être là quand ce jour arrivera.

Et enfin l'ange de la mort disparut précipitamment dans les nuages duveteux, laissant Samael interdit, le regard perdu dans le cumulus percé de part et d'autre par la traversée de sa sœur.

 _L'oubli…_

Pour des êtres immortels, l'oubli était de loin le destin le plus effrayant qui soit.

Il ne s'agissait ni plus, ni moins que de La désacralisation du baptême, de la perte du nom et de la légitimé du paradis.

En définitive, le rejet ultime de dieu à sa créature. Son abandon dans un néant d'indifférence.

D'un ébrouement, Samael chassa de son esprit l'idée de cette perspective.

Non ça n'arrivera jamais, le vieux était bien trop…miséricordieux.

Et quand bien même, en quoi la perte de son nom serait-elle si dramatique ?

* * *

 **A suivre**


	3. Sale petit démon

_SALE PETIT DEMON_

* * *

L'ange de lumière ouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité parut l'écraser un moment, cillant pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

Lorsque le voile sombre troublant sa vision s'estompa en dévoilant le décor, Samael fut saisit de surprise, brusquement tiré de son état comateux. Abasourdi, il tenta de se mouvoir dans un bruit métallique pour très vite constater qu'il était enchaîné au mur, bras en croix, ses ailes complètement liées. Ces dernières étaient soigneusement entravées par des lanières de cuir qui, en faisant le tour de son torse nu, mordaient douloureusement sa chair. Les liens qui le retenaient, vibraient à une fréquence qui neutralisait la résonance angélique. Il les sentait bourdonner contre sa peau.

Le prisonnier regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un immense cachot, humide et maculés de fluides gluants, d'un bleu inflammatoire. Sa prison ressemblait à une salle de torture démoniaque équipée de lames destinées à trancher des chairs. Le décor baignait dans une lumière bilieuse qui dansait sur une arythmie surnaturelle et troublante. Chauds et humides, ses rais, comme autant de traits morbides, lustraient de moiteur tout ce qu'ils effleuraient.

Éparpillées à intervalles apparemment aléatoires dans des niches qui truffaient les murs, brillaient les sources de cette lumière infâme : des bougies épaisses et laides, de deux à cinq mètres de haut. Seule une étude minutieuse de ces piliers de cire révélait les silhouettes démoniaques qui en étaient prisonnières. Leurs contours se troublaient là où la chair se mêlait, et chaque détenu fondait ainsi lentement, trop lentement, son corps, sa vie, son âme, son être entier alimentant la flamme.

Quelqu'un l'avait enfermé ici et il devait s'en échapper le plus vite possible.

La colère monta et il exerça davantage de pression sur ses chaînes.

En vain.

Soudain, il perçut un bruit au fond de sa cellule, une sorte de répugnant déglutit qui lui donna un frisson tout le long de l'échine.

Parmi les hideuses petites créatures qui rampaient dans la pénombre, il vit cette chose de chair grasse non loin de lui, laissant à peine apparaître ses yeux rouges. Ses chaînes cliquetaient quand elle tira sur ses liens, des bandes argentées parcourues d'un anneau de lumière blanche. Elle s'avança en gémissant, recouverte de minuscules bouches dénuées de lèvres et hérissées de dents pointues qui s'ouvraient par intermittences, auxquelles il fallait ajouter de petits bras qui drapaient la graisse suintant de chaque crevasse.

Une autre remua dans le coin opposé, en sifflant et en grognant, un démon reptilien au calme trompeur prêt à se détendre comme un cobra.

Plus en retrait encore, il perçut le mouvement d'une ombre, plus petite cette fois.

Une forme plus profonde que la nuit elle-même qui bougea imperceptiblement. L'éclat d'un sourire éclaira brièvement un visage attentif qui se rappela très vite au souvenir de Samael comme étant celui de la mystérieuse démone de plaine. Il la regarda avec prudence, admirant d'abord la chaine dorée autour de son cou qui reposait entre ses seins halés, puis s'attarda sur son ventre plat et musclé, ses hanches fines et ses longues jambes fuselées aux cuisses puissantes et aux mollets galbés. Son incroyable physique était parfaitement nimbé dans des morceaux de tissus diaphanes. Puis une voix s'éleva, aigre-douce, bien qu'un peu tranchante, qui le marquait tel un fer rouge.

\- C'est toi ! n'est-ce pas ? demanda t'elle en marchant rapidement en direction de sa personne, son œil noir brillant d'espoir, c'est toi qui a lancé l'appel ?

Le prisonnier la regarda avec défiance, se tortillant une nouvelle fois pour essayer de se libérer de ses entraves.

\- Un appel ? Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ? s'agaça Samael en reculant brusquement sa tête en arrière pour éviter la proximité avec sa geôlière. Il put apercevoir de fines lignes rouges s'entrecroiser sur sa peau et ses longs cheveux de nuit. Ces lignes provenaient sans doute du sang éclaboussé de créatures qu'elles venaient d'éviscérer

La tortionnaire se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, son œil de néant y analysant chaque trait, comme pour chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Ses lèvres sombres s'entrouvrirent tandis qu'elle passait sa langue le long de ses dents, qui ordinairement blanches, se teintaient d'un jaune flamboyant à la lumière des lieux.

Si proche, elle sentait toujours cette énergie, ce rugissement sourd, comme celui d'une cascade ou d'une tempête. Cela vibrait dans son crâne et dans la substance de ses pensées et, autour de ce son, les ténèbres se diffusaient.

Elle contempla ce visage dur faiblement éclairé et indéniablement séduisant. La démone percevait quelque chose de différent en lui : une allure truculente qui dissimulait un sens certain de l'honneur, certes, quelque peu faussé mais qui n'en restait pas moins un code de conduite bien défini.

\- Ça suffit ! gronda l'ange d'une froide assurance, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Il marqua une pause tout en balayant la salle d'un air circonspect, et puis c'est quoi cette mise en scène ? Tu crois me faire peur avec tous tes jouets, sale petit démon !

\- Doucement mon grand, je te trouve bien impoli… dois-je te rappeler qui a sauvé ton beau plumage blanc du roussi !

\- De mon point de vue, je n'aurais pu faire preuve de plus de courtoisie. En revanche, si tu veux goûter à mon impolitesse, libère-moi et je serai ravi de t'en faire une petite démonstration.

La démone s'esclaffa, son rire tonnant à travers la vaste chambre en échos assourdissants si bien que les créatures serviles à ses côtés posèrent sur elle des yeux éberlués.

\- Oh, dit-elle entre deux éclats, tu devrais prendre garde à ne pas menacer n'importe qui. Un jour, tu risques de tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne le prendra pas aussi bien que moi.

\- Le moment venu, je saurai m'en souvenir...

La tortionnaire se raidit violemment. Ses traits se tordirent en un rictus de rage et de stupéfaction avant de se changer lentement en une expression de respect teintée de méfiance. Cet emplumé ne manquait pas de courage, ou d'inconscience… C'était au choix.

\- Continue avec cette attitude, et tu auras bientôt siphonné ma dernière goutte de patience.

Samael secoua doucement la tête, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs se perdirent devant ses yeux.

\- Je n'en crois pas un traitre mot, dit-il d'une moue moqueuse.

\- Tu ne me crois pas lorsque je dis m'impatienter ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas au fait que tu possèdes la moindre once de patience de toute façon.

Une nouvelle fois, le visage de la belle démone se gâta d'une grimace de rage. Et une fois encore, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle riait aux éclats.

\- Tu prends plaisir à te jouer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien, mais si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la langue pour m'en servir de semelle, je te conseille de la ménager.

\- Je ne te promets rien, répondit-il d'un sourire malicieux, les cieux eux-mêmes n'ont jamais réussi à me faire taire…

Subitement, la démone lui empoigna violemment les cheveux pour ensuite orienter son visage dans sa direction. Elle murmura une phrase inintelligible, et un instant plus tard, l'ange comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort.

Des mains surgies de nulle part se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge. Il ne put qu'haleter, les yeux écarquillés tandis que la tortionnaire, manifestement satisfaite, lui gratifiait de son plus beau sourire carnassier.

Alors qu'elle regardait son prisonnier happer de difficiles bouffées d'air comme s'il s'agissait d'un effort démesuré, la démone laissa glisser sa main sur sa barbe rugueuse, avant de maintenir fermement son menton.

\- Oups ! on dirait bien que le _sale petit démon_ a accompli ce que les cieux n'ont jamais réussi à faire…

Samael essaya d'articuler quelque chose, ne réussissant qu'à souffler laborieusement sa question.

\- Mais… qui… es….tu… ?

La tortionnaire émit soudain un son que l'ange de lumière aurait eu du mal à décrire comme autre chose qu'un aboiement. Puis, elle leva le poing en l'air et ouvrit sa paume, annulant immédiatement la pression exercée autour de sa gorge.

\- C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée dans les règles, dit-elle en se penchant en avant, son mouvement d'une théâtralité experte, révélant juste assez de peau nue pour susciter chez son interlocuteur un inconfort malvenu. Je m'appelle Mazikeen, gardienne des âmes damnées. Et toi ? quel est ton nom ?

Bien qu'il fît son possible pour la dissimuler, l'ange tressaillit, ses yeux onyx ne purent cacher cette fugace mélancolie.

\- A quoi bon de te le dire, souffla t'il en baissant pour la première fois le regard au sol, et ce n'est plus le mien de toute façon.

C'était trop douloureux de prononcer son nom, cela le renvoyait à son bannissement, à l'indifférence insupportable de sa mère, à l'implacabilité de son père et au mutisme de ses frères et sœurs. Il se souvint de cette sensation nauséeuse, perturbante, lorsqu'il fut jeté en perdition dans le portail. Quelque chose avait pénétré dans son âme, cette division funeste du bien et du mal moral. A partir de ce moment, une lutte terrible et incessante avait commencé en lui. Ainsi placé entre la lumière et les ténèbres, les portant à la fois au fond de son être, il s'était sentit poussé intérieurement, et attiré au dehors des deux côtés car il avait en lui comme un aimant repoussant deux pôles contraires.

\- Peu importe après tout, je sais qui tu es.

Le déchu se figea.

\- Tu es l'instigateur de la rébellion des cieux, reprit Mazikeen, le banni du créateur...

\- Ne t'avise pas à dire mon nom, lui intima t'il d'un regard mauvais.

Amusée, la geôlière caressa délicatement le tissu diaphane, comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, même inconsciemment, de se faire outrageusement séductrice.

\- Cette aura... Je l'ai su à la seconde où tu m'as appelée.

\- Arrête ! geignit le prisonnier les dents serrées, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

\- Oui c'est toi ! Tu es celui que l'on appelle **_Lucifer_**.

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'a t'elle dit ?  
_

 _Lucifer ?_

Trois clignements d'yeux discrets trahirent la surprise de l'ange, suffisants pour faire comprendre à la gardienne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation. Alors comme ça, le monde des ténèbres lui avait donné un sobriquet. Il était si connu que cela ? Ironie du sort, lui ignorait presque tout de l'enfer. Il n'avait jamais été assigné aux patrouilles comme Amenadiel et ses autres frères, ni côtoyé beaucoup de démons. Il ne les connaissait que dans les archives de la _flèche_ , l'immense bibliothèque de la cité d'argent. A un moment, Samael s'était même demandé si son père n'avait pas délibérément agi de la sorte pour le préserver, lui son fils préféré.

Soudain, les chaines qui entravaient bras et jambes du prisonnier s'ouvrirent, le tirant brutalement de sa réflexion. Son corps chuta sans ménagement aux pieds de la démone, qui se contenta de le regarder bras croisés, sans émotion.

Bien que surpris pas son inattendue libération, Il s'affaira sans attendre au débarras des lanières de cuir et une fois la chose faite, Il déploya enfin pleinement ses ailes blanches dans son dos.

La démone le regarda longuement, son œil noir vagabondant nerveusement sur sa personne. En effet, elle ne tarda pas à faire partager son impatience.

\- J'ai assez attendu. Montre-le moi !

Si l'ange ressentit la moindre inquiétude devant le ton menaçant de la démone, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Quoi ? demanda t'il en levant ses sourcils noirs, Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux…

\- Celui qui a massacré ces créatures dans la plaine, celui qui m'a appelée, Montre-le-moi !

L'ange se raidit, comprenant enfin de quoi elle parlait, elle le voulait lui, ce monstre qui avait marqué sa mémoire d'une désagréable expérience et l'envie de ne surtout plus la revivre.

\- Écoute, dit-il en affaissant ses épaules, ce pouvoir n'est pas le mien… il s'est immiscé en moi à mon arrivée, sans que je puisse le contrôler… Enfin, tu étais là ! tu as bien vu le résultat... Je ne sais même pas si…

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

L'uppercut qu'assena Mazikeen ne fit pas que le soulever légèrement du sol : elle le projeta dans les airs et l'envoya s'écraser à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Le sol du cachot se brisa sous son poids et du pus écumant exsuda du sol souillant ses ailes.

Lorsqu'il se releva, sa mâchoire serrée avait virée au pourpre, et la démone avait déjà parcouru la distance qui les séparait.

\- Je veux le voir ! me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Le poing de Samael se serra malgré lui, son corps se mit à trembler de rage, mais il réprima l'envie de la frapper autant que d'invoquer sa lame de lumière pour la trancher en deux.

\- Mais je ne peux pas !

Un deuxième coup, à la poitrine, l'envoya voler plus loin encore. Il brisa le sol sous lui, et, une fois de plus, l'être céleste se releva en titubant. Lorsqu'elle approcha, Mazikeen enserrait dans chacune de ses mains, ses poignards.

\- Maintenant je te préviens, j'en ai fini de jouer avec mes poings… MONTRE-LE MOI !

Cette fois, elle lui lança l'une de ses lames en pleine tête mais ce fut sans compter sur les réflexes surnaturels de L'ange qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Arrête immédiatement petit démon ! ordonna t'il en balançant le poignard au sol.

\- Lâche ! tu as peur c'est ça ? tu as peur d'affronter ce que tu es censé devenir.

\- Peur de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! l'enfer n'est pas ma place !

\- Ah bon, tu crois ça, Lucifer... tiens, regarde.

A sa grande surprise, elle lui nargua devant le nez un objet familier qui ne le laissa pas indifférent.

\- Ma pièce pentecôtiste ! s'exclama t'il avec stupeur, tu me l'as prise, saleté !

\- Si je me souviens bien, une protection des cieux pour les anges pénétrant l'enfer… un passe-droit… Il m'est arrivé de croiser aux portes certains de tes frères en possession de cette chose.

\- Donne-la moi tout de suite, gronda t'il en tendant sa main dans sa direction, je ne le redemanderais pas.

Mazikeen lui offrit en retour un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle s'amusait à faire sautiller le cercle en métal dans sa paume.

\- Tu espères quoi en la gardant ? qu'elle t'aide à quitter cet endroit ?

Samael, ou le tout nouveau dénommé Lucifer, réprimait de plus en plus difficilement la frénésie ardente qui consumait son âme. Ses yeux commencèrent à rougeoyer lentement, annonçant le sinistre compte à rebours de l'explosion finale.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? reprit-elle dans une ultime provocation, c'est parce que tu n'es plus un ange… Lucifer.

- **SALE PETIT DÉMON !**

A cet instant, tout bascula.

Il sentit la chaleur bruler en lui, envahir ses membres, embraser son corps pour lui procurer une force sans précédent. Dans un rugissement guttural, le déchu se jeta sur Mazikeen qu'il percuta de toute sa colère. Un choc fantastique auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Les deux masses se propulsèrent contre le mur qui s'effrita sous l'impact. La démone, incrustée dans la pierre qui s'était moulée à sa forme, exhala un soupir orgasmique. Une jubilation placardée sur sa grimace. Une jouissance naissait, sans qu'elle puisse réellement comprendre, pour celui qui, elle en était sure, était sa raison d'exister.

Son apparition terrifiante d'un rouge volcanique anima les créatures, une panique aux effets effrayants. Aussitôt, les démons rassemblés dans la salle se retournèrent, puis s'enfuirent en toute hâte, marchant, rampant, ondulant, chutant, avant de disparaitre dans une cavité dissimulée dans l'ombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs sanglots s'évanouissaient à leur tour. Les deux plus grosses, quant à elle, couinèrent de douleur tout en se recroquevillant dans les coins.

Mazikeen entendait également résonner au-delà de la prison, aux delà des terres désolées, les cris qui avaient plus à voir avec des hurlements d'affliction et de suffocation s'additionnant pour susciter la clameur d'une folie.

Le démon rouge aux yeux flamboyants noua ses mains autour de son cou. Il sentit sous ses doigts le sifflement de l'air pénétrant sa gorge, serra plus, vit ses veines gonfler, rougir, bleuir. Pourtant malgré la pression, la tortionnaire continuait d'afficher ce sourire machiavélique.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que Lucifer daigne enfin relâcher sa prise. Il baissa son regard de feu sur ses mains tremblantes, décharnées par les brulures, avant de le remonter lentement sur Mazikeen d'une expression teintée de stupéfaction et de frayeur.

\- Enfin ! te… voilà… mon diable ! soupira t'elle langoureusement.

* * *

 **à suivre**


	4. La responsabilité du premier né

_LA RESPONSABILITÉ DU PREMIER NE **  
**_

* * *

 _Avant la chute_

\- Te voilà enfin Amenadiel !

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Morigéna l'ange, visiblement inquiet.

Les deux interlocuteurs qui se faisaient face n'avaient rien en commun sauf peut-être leur longue robe de cette même couleur grise. En effet, celui qui s'était fait appeler Amenadiel, possédait une stature imposante, sa haute silhouette tranchait avec celle plus chétive de l'autre. L'ange à la peau sombre et au crâne rasé était doté d'une indéniable prestance, accentuée par son physique musculeux, ses puissantes ailes noires et cette force tranquille qui semblait émaner de lui comme une évidence. Il avait l'esprit aiguisé d'un commandant et la carrure d'un guerrier. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était la main de dieu, sa rectitude, son premier né.

Il avait tout pour impressionner ses frères.

Et surtout Uriel.

Le cadet de la fratrie ne restait jamais insensible à la présence du colosse, blâmant à chaque fois la création, et Mère plus particulièrement, pour ne pas lui avoir donné les mêmes atouts.

D'une tête de moins qu'Amenadiel, l'ange aux ailes grises et aux cheveux bruns mi-nuque était doté d'un visage pale bien moins gracieux, ponctué d'une froide sévérité qui semblait à première vue, n'autoriser aucune esquisse d'émotion. Si l'ange de la destinée ne se distinguait pas par ses capacités physiques et son expressivité, il se targuait à défaut d'une intelligence exceptionnelle et d'une ferveur sans limite pour leur Père.

\- Viens, suis-moi, l'invita t'il en engageant la marche.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent dans un passage situé non loin du pinacle de la _flèche_. Ici la lumière de la cité d'argent traversait les vitraux pour teinter d'innombrables tâches de couleur les parois d'argent poli. Si l'effet était troublant, il n'entravait aucune tentative d'orientation.

Ou de lecture.

Derrière la balustrade de platine sur laquelle ils se tenaient à présent, la tour était creuse, si bien que son dernier tiers ne formait qu'une seule pièce surdimensionnée. Et partout, noyés sous des vagues d'énergie protectrice, se trouvaient les trésors de la bibliothèque.

Les étagères regorgeaient de parchemins, de livres, et de tablettes gravées il y en avait des milliers, des centaines de milliers même. Des colonnes d'archives relataient l'histoire de leur peuple, celui des enfers et ou encore des humains à naitre. Elles s'élevaient du sol au plafond tels des piliers de fumée ou des serpents emmêlés pétrifiés.

Bien peu nombreux, au vu de ces rayonnages vertigineux, les dizaines de bibliothécaires et de scribes de la flèche se livraient à leur interminable besogne. Certains passaient des décennies entières entre ces murs. Là, ils triaient, consignaient, modifiaient, retranscrivaient, protégeaient, et, toujours, étudiaient, étudiaient et étudiaient encore.

La plupart d'entre eux volaient simplement là où se trouvaient les ressources dont ils avaient besoin, mais pour les rares anges qui préféraient marcher, la bibliothèque disposait d'un système de balcons et de passerelles suspendues qui serpentaient étrangement les rayonnages.

Amenadiel connaissait assez Uriel pour savoir qu'il avait instauré un système d'une méticulosité et d'une rigueur quasi-surnaturelles afin de cataloguer et ranger chaque ressource. Seuls des individus formés leur vie durant à cette organisation pouvait se vanter de s'y retrouver sans mal.

\- Je t'écoute Uri ? Demanda l'ange noir une fois qu'il fut évident que son cadet ne semblait pas disposé à lancer lui-même la conversation. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le régisseur de la Flèche se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, quelque peu agacé par cette manie coriace du premier né de toujours utiliser, pour chacun d'eux, des diminutifs. Etait-il obligé de renforcer sa supériorité en enlevant aussi des lettres à leurs prénoms ?

\- J'avais besoin de te parler de notre frère, lui annonça-t-il avec solennité.

\- Sami ?

\- Sérieusement, en vois-tu un autre qui mériterait autant notre attention ? Releva l'érudit en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

Bien qu'agacé par le ton péremptoire de son interlocuteur, Amenadiel tacha d'ignorer la remarque pour en venir directement au fait.

\- A-t-il encore posé des problèmes ?

\- Tu t'exprimes au passé avec cette emphase toute singulière, alors qu'avec moi il est toujours question du futur, tu le sais.

\- Ne joue pas avec ma patience Uri, et réponds simplement à ma question.

\- Des problèmes ? Oh oui, il va y en avoir mon frère, annonça sinistrement l'érudit.

Son interlocuteur se figea, l'air grave.

\- Parle ! Qu'as-tu vu ?

Uriel perdit un instant son regard sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, laissant planer un silence de mauvais augure.

\- La certitude que Samael ne trouvera jamais la paix à la Cité d'argent et qu'il va au-devant de gros changements…

\- Sois plus clair !

\- Voilà le souci, je ne le peux pas. Je n'ai pas encore réussi décrypter complètement les schémas concernant notre frère, tu sais à quel point il est difficile pour moi de les cerner. Les détails de son avenir m'échappent encore…

Amenadiel pouvait distinguer cette frustration poindre dans la voix du cadet.

Oui, l'ange de la destinée à l'extraordinaire don de prescience et au psychique divinatoire pouvait ignorer des choses, surtout quand il s'agissait de Samael. Ce dernier était la définition même de l'inattendu, de l'imprévisible, avec ce besoin de ce qui est fou et déraisonnable, complètement aux antipodes du cadet. Avec lui, les _schémas_ étaient toujours difficiles à interpréter, comme si son esprit chaotique refusait de se laisser correctement sonder.

Déjà petit, Uri testait ses facultés à l'élaboration de blagues afin de compromettre Samael. C'était sans compter sur l'incroyable capacité de sa victime à défier les pronostiques pour, au final, toujours mettre un terme à ses vaines tentatives par de violentes bagarres.

Et cette tête dure en a pris des coups. Beaucoup.

Si l'ange de lumière détestait bien une chose, c'était la manipulation.

\- Pourtant vois-tu, reprit l'érudit, je n'ai pas toujours besoin de mes visions pour comprendre les desseins de quelqu'un...

Puis contre toute attente, il héla un des archivistes en plein travail et aussitôt un ange à l'habit bleu apparut à leurs côtés.

\- Que puis-je pour toi Uriel ?

\- Nous aurions besoin de consulter les dernières archives empruntées par Samael. Fais le nécessaire et rassemble-les je te prie.

\- Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

\- Merci Ephinael.

L'exécutant lui adressa en retour un respectueux signe de tête avant de disparaitre pour s'atteler à sa tâche.

Amenadiel se tourna alors brièvement vers son jeune frère avec cette question silencieuse que lui seul était capable de poser.

\- Oui, il est venu effectuer des recherches, confirma le cadet, et ce, une partie de la matinée. Malheureusement j'ai raté son passage, ayant dû m'absenter ailleurs. Selon le registre, il a quitté la bibliothèque il y a de cela quinze minutes, je viens tout juste de l'apprendre.

\- Et évidemment, tu n'as pas pu te retenir d'espionner ses lectures, remarqua le premier né en croisant ses bras contre son torse massif. A ce que je sache, il ne lui ait pas encore interdit de profiter du savoir de la _Flèche_.

\- Certes, mais crois-moi mon frère, tu vas me remercier d'avoir été curieux.

Ce fut finalement au bout de quelques minutes qu'Uriel, lui-même, après s'être entretenu avec Ephinael autour d'une table de travail recouverte de parchemins, revint vers l'aîné avec un rictus troublé et dans les mains, un plateau contenant un tas de rouleaux en piteux état. Fragiles, Jaunis, on eût dit que le moindre souffle, la moindre caresse, aurait suffi à les désagréger pourtant ils demeuraient intacts.

\- Voilà, annonça t'il en présentant les précieux écrits à son frère. Constate par toi-même !

Dans un soupir résigné, l'ange noir s'empara du plateau pour ensuite s'installer à un bureau, immédiatement imité par l'érudit qui se contenta de le fixer silencieusement le temps de son inspection.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage d'Amenadiel se décomposa pour se muer rapidement en une grimace amère. Les écrits relataient tous de L'Eden, de l'étude humaine, et principalement de l'arbre de la connaissance. Ce végétal offert au jardin, et qui semblait être le principal intérêt de Samael compte tenu du nombre impressionnant d'éléments extraits à ce sujet.

Le fait était qu'il y vouait une véritable fascination.

L'aîné s'attarda plus particulièrement sur le long parchemin traitant des fruits de l'arbre, réservoirs d'une force astringente interdite aux humains, considérés encore trop faibles pour recevoir pleinement la conscience du…

 **Désir.**

 _Oh Seigneur…_

Voilà un terme bien trop souvent entendu de la bouche de son jeune frère pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence.

Soudain, un frisson lui parcourut la nuque, comme annonciateur d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'était pas dur d'imaginer Samael, fervent défenseur du libre arbitre, envisager de braver les règles instaurées par Père afin d'offrir à ces êtres ce don unique qu'il estimait fondamental pour la libération de tout esprit. A présent que l'ange de lumière avait une solution pour mettre à exécution son plan, pourquoi se retiendrait-il plus longtemps ?

\- L'imbécile ! Tonna l'ainé en cognant son poing sur la table. Il ne va pas oser ?

\- Je crains, hélas, que tu ne saches déjà la réponse, lui répondit Uriel en secouant dramatiquement la tête.

Immédiatement, Amenadiel ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir au mieux cette colère grandissante en inspirant et expirant bruyamment, puis il joignit ses mains dans un geste de prière pour tenter de contacter spirituellement son frère.

 _Sami !_

 _Réponds mon frère...  
_

 _Et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre !_

 _Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça._

 _Je te conseille de ne pas m'ignorer de la sorte..._

 _Dernier avertissement..._

Non rien. Aucune réponse.

Aurait-il déjà quitté la Cité d'argent ?

\- C'est comme ça... Tu l'auras voulu ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un bond pour se diriger prestement vers la sortie, je viens te chercher !

\- Amenadiel, héla l'érudit, déjà sur ses talons, ne songe même pas à y aller !

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, obnubilé par un seul objectif.

Ramener son frère avant l'irréparable.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la Flèche, l'ainé vola en toute hâte en direction d'un bâtiment qui n'avait rien d'impressionnant comparé au reste de l'architecture de la Cité d'argent. Il mesurait moins de deux cents mètres de long et ses murs et minarets n'étaient pas plus imposants que ceux d'une forteresse. Pour un bâtiment angélique, il était, en somme, des plus modestes.

La chambre des portails.

Il atterrit gracieusement à l'entrée, le cadet toujours à ses côtés.

\- Arrête ! Ce que tu comptes faire ne changera rien aux évènements à venir...

L'ignorant prodigieusement, l'ange noir poussa l'épaisse porte en argent pour pénétrer dans une immense salle où trônaient ici et là, des miroirs gravés de runes qui rayonnaient d'une lumière mystique et tournoyaient lentement sur eux-mêmes.

Posté devant l'un d'eux, Amenadiel leva ses mains ouvertes, touchant presque le verre. Une mélopée entre la parole et le chant, parfois grave, parfois aiguë, parfois les deux à la fois, s'échappa alors de sa gorge. Il psalmodia longuement sans jamais reprendre son souffle.

Le verre ondoya, et tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui devint légèrement flou, presque intangible. Au bout d'un long moment, Amenadiel baissa les mains, puis s'éloigna de l'ouverture. L'arche d'argent était toujours là, mais le verre avait disparu pour céder la place à…

Rien.

Littéralement.

Pas un mur blanc, ni à un espace vide, mais à une absence si essentielle qu'il était même impossible de poser les yeux sur elle : toute tentative se soldait par la contemplation d'un côté ou de l'autre du cercle d'argent.

\- Tu échoueras mon frère, prédit froidement Uriel, tes schémas sont plus lisibles, je l'ai vu... tu ne rattraperas pas Samael à temps !

L'aîné se tint immobile comme s'il avait quitté son corps, voir cet espace-temps. Face à la béance, un improbable souvenir lui revint en mémoire, le ramenant à époque déjà lointaine de l'enfance.

A cette course puérile lancée dans un énième défi de compétition.

Il le revit distinctement, Sami avec cet éternel sourire narquois, virevoltant gracieusement dans les airs, ses performances de voltiges ponctuées par des cris d'excitation tandis qu'il continuait inlassablement de narguer Amenadiel sur l'avance qu'il lui mettait à chaque accélération. L'ange noir se rappela cette urgence de revenir à la hauteur du petit frère, de ne surtout pas le laisser s'éloigner davantage, et voir la honte le gifler sur cette incapacité à tenir la cadence.

Et pourtant rien à faire, il filait toujours plus vite, dans une frénésie parfaite et cette joie féroce comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce qu'il visait c'était cette sensation de se vider, de puiser au fond de ses ressources,

Là où son jeune frère trouvait la force de toujours donner le meilleur de lui-même pour aller jusqu'au bout des choses, Amenadiel abandonna rapidement, pris par ce désarroi total de voir Sami le distancer rapidement jusqu'à totalement disparaitre dans l'horizon, avec cette peur intime qu'il sera jamais capable de le rattraper.

Plus question d'avoir ce sentiment de défaite et d'abandonner sans avoir au moins essayé.

\- Non ! cette fois, je le rattraperai Uri, lança-t-il avant de se précipiter dans le portail avec toute la détermination possible.

Direction l'Eden.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Note** **: Je m'excuse d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour la publication de cette suite mais malheureusement, ces dernières semaines ont été particulièrement chargées niveau boulot, m'empêchant de me consacrer plus souvent à l'écriture.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et vos futurs reviews toujours chaudement recommandées pour le moral de l'auteure. XD**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre qui poursuivra l'aventure en Enfer.**


	5. Une équipe d'enfer

UNE ÉQUIPE D'ENFER

* * *

Il était déchu et pourtant se faire à cette idée n'était pas le plus difficile.

Chaque acte commis pour lui-même avait été un manque d'esprit aux yeux de la Cité d'argent, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas cherché. Son histoire avait été relatée, la dernière page avait été tournée lors la rébellion. Il ne disposait plus du droit d'indigence ou d'appartenance... Mais désirer librement méritait-il vraiment ce supplice ?

C'était plutôt cela qu'il avait le plus de mal à admettre.

A quelle fin cela servirait-il, autrement qu'à donner à Lucifer une subsistance émotionnelle à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu le droit. Et en pensant à tout cela, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de manuel de formation pour les déchus. L'ange ignorait tout du but de cette punition, de ce _don_ démoniaque infligé malgré lui.

Il méprisait l'apitoiement. C'était un signe de faiblesse et une indulgence qu'il ne pouvait accorder à quiconque. Mais voilà qu'il baignait en plein dedans.

Soudain, un claquement de doigts sonore le fit sortir de sa transe, ses yeux onyx se relevèrent lentement pour considérer Mazikeen une main sur la hanche, visiblement agacée.

\- Eh ! Tu vas me répondre oui ou non ? s'impatienta t'elle en toisant de toute sa hauteur l'ange amorphe contre le mur. Je t'ai demandé comment tu te sentais...

Lucifer hésita un instant. L'expression ferme de sa mâchoire serrée n'incitait pourtant pas aux faux semblants. De toute façon, il opta pour la vérité simplement parce que c'était sa nature et qu'il n'avait surtout pas le choix.

Depuis son retour à sa forme originelle il souffrait. Une souffrance obsédante, une brulure ininterrompue, enveloppante, un martyr ponctué d'explosions erratiques, incandescentes comme si son être tout entier était le théâtre d'une partie d'Armageddon privée, ne parvenant pas à échapper à ces voix, à mettre de la distance en elles et lui. Des chuchotements incompréhensibles et menaçants dans un bruissement incessant.

Lucifer se sentait profondément détestable de perdre le contrôle de la sorte, incapable de triompher de son état mental actuel et son visage empli de détresse n'échappa pas à la démone.

\- C'est vraiment… très pénible, geignit-il en portant une main à ses yeux pour se masser les arcades alors qu'il essayait physiquement de débarrasser son esprit de ces maux éprouvants. Tu en as d'autres des questions stupides de ce genre ?

\- Juste une, répondit-elle d'une voix plus doucereuse, veux-tu que je fasse taire cette douleur ?

L'ange ôta immédiatement sa main pour darder son regard suspicieux sur la gardienne.

\- Comment le pourrais-tu ?

\- Il y a une solution… mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu acceptes d'être le diable.

\- Le diable… le diable… cracha le déchu en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche depuis tout à l'heure… Mais bonté divine, je ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie.

\- Tu le sauras, mais seulement si tu m'accompagnes…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir, souffla t'il avec lassitude.

\- Alors, très bien, reste tout seul à errer en enfer, rétorqua-elle acerbe, je te souhaite une longue et douloureuse agonie.

Puis la gardienne lui tourna les talons avec mépris, s'éloignant d'un pas déterminé.

\- Et c'est tout ? héla Lucifer les yeux écarquillés, tu vas me laisser là, comme ça ?

Les lèvres fines de la démone ne cessèrent de s'étirer, entourant deux rangées parfaites de dents, alignées comme des petits soldats prêts à partir au combat.

\- Tu as le choix… c'est bien ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ?

Il ne répondit rien, voyant clairement que Mazikeen voulait l'entrainer sur une voie dont il était impossible de revenir.

Le choix ? vraiment ? Le prenait-elle pour un idiot ?

Il était piégé ici, avec une capacité qui s'était posée sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb, aussitôt devenue un terrible fardeau qu'il devrait porter en surplus de sa propre damnation. Sans compter sur une ignorance handicapante de l'enfer qui ne lui permettait pas d'appréhender ce nouveau monde avec aisance. Le seul choix qu'il avait était de suivre cette démone agaçante, sa meilleure chance de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Ça lui en coutait de l'admettre mais Lucifer avait besoin d'elle.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné, bougonna-t-il, alors arrête cette comédie et viens m'aider à me relever.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit s'éternisa quelques instants. Puis, la démone pivota gracieusement sur elle-même bras croisés, observant avec condescendance l'ange.

\- S'il - te - plait ? s'agaça Lucifer en appuyant exagérément sur chaque syllabe.

Comme pour se faire désirer, la gardienne revint lentement vers lui d'une démarche sensuelle, jubilant intérieurement d'avoir réussi à contraindre l'emplumé. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le toisa avec insolence en lui tendant la main, un soupir de capricieuse accompagnant son geste.

Lucifer s'en saisit. Très vite, il se sentit tiré vers l'avant. Ce fut une fois debout, qu'un vertige l'assaillit, manquant de le faire à nouveau s'effondrer. Mais c'était sans compter sur une Mazikeen alerte qui le maintint fermement aux épaules afin de le stabiliser.

\- ça va aller ? s'inquiéta t'elle sincèrement.

Pendant un bref instant, il perdit son regard ombrageux dans celui de la gardienne, son œil, un univers où les mystères non dévoilés brillaient comme des étoiles filantes. Lucifer réalisa soudain qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, et la ferma aussitôt. Puis, sa prochaine pensée fut qu'elle lui avait posé une question. Quelle était-elle déjà ? Parfait, maintenant, en plus d'être damné, il devenait gâteux.

\- Oui… lui répondit-t-il enfin, sa voix sonnant bien plus rude qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Je peux supporter la douleur.

\- Tant mieux, si ça peut m'éviter de t'entendre te plaindre.

Lucifer la foudroya du regard.

\- Toi par contre, s'exclama t'il en la pointant du doigt, je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir... Niveau punition, je suis déjà bien servi, il était inutile de me rajouter celle de ta présence.

\- Oh, tu en auras d'autres mon grand, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie le chat du Cheshire. Crois-moi mon diable, on va s'amuser. Tu vas être servi en punitions…

Il cligna des yeux face à l'incongruité de ses paroles.

\- Cette incessante démonstration d'enthousiasme serait presque attendrissante si elle ne venait pas d'une sadique dans ton genre…

\- Tu t'y habitueras.

Mazikeen, impassible, considéra le grand brun au regard mauvais et aux joues animées d'une pulsation frénétique. L'emplumé au tempérament volcanique avait cette arrogante assurance combinée à une certaine sensibilité émotionnelle. Si l'ange pouvait apprendre à l'inhiber plutôt que de se laisser contrôler par elle, cela pourrait le mener loin.

 _Le mener loin..._

Son œil noir se rétrécit lorsqu'une étrange prémonition effleura sa conscience, envoyant en frisson jouissif le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation bizarre méritait réflexion, mais elle la repoussa à plus tard...

\- Il va falloir t'habiller, mais ne compte plus sur ta robe. Elle est en lambeaux, ce qui n'est pas une grande perte en soit si tu veux mon avis...

Elle se saisit d'une cape de velours noir pendue sur l'un des instruments de torture, la secoua pour la débarrasser des résidus et entreprit de la lui installer. L'opération s'avéra plus difficile que prévue, notamment à cause des deux appendices duveteux qui ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Elle l'accrocha d'abord à l'épaule droite de l'ange, mais le temps qu'elle attrape l'extrémité du col pour pouvoir poser la cape de l'autre côté, le tissu avait de nouveau glissé, entrainé par son poids.

\- Tes ailes ! S'énerva t'elle en ramassant une nouvelle fois le vêtement au sol, je vais te les arracher si ça continue.

Mains jointes devant lui, Lucifer se laissa docilement faire, amusé d'assister à cet habillage maladroit.

\- Pas comme ça… non plus… Encore raté… titilla-t-il dans l'espoir de l'agacer un peu plus.

Un râle rageur s'échappa de la gorge de Mazikeen à la sixième tentative. Dans un excès de colère, elle lui jeta le linge à la figure.

\- Tiens, débrouille toi !

Toujours avec ce sourire moqueur, L'ange avait reculé d'un pas et levé la cape devant lui afin de l'étudier.

\- Ton poignard ! ordonna t'il en tendant sa main.

Bien qu'outrée qu'il s'adressât à elle de façon si impérieuse, elle lui claqua la lame dans la paume.

Lucifer s'exécuta et taillada soigneusement deux fentes ovales pour y faire passer ses bras. Malgré l'outil sommaire qui lui avait été donné, le découpage s'avéra parfait.

L'ange fit disparaitre quelques secondes ses ailes puis enfila le vêtement. Enfin paré, il se pavana bras tendus dans une cape devenue à présent une élégante veste qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds.

Mazikeen n'en revint pas de la prestance qu'il dégageait. C'était à croire qu'un rien l'habillait.

\- Admire !

\- Oh ça va, tu portes la liquette d'un démon, de ceux qui se roulent dans les immondices de l'enfer… En effet, j'admire !

La gardienne dut se retenir de rire face à l'expression changeante de l'ange. Ce dernier avait lentement mué son sourire goguenard en une grimace de dégoût. C'était trop drôle. Elle le regarda soulever un pan de sa tunique pour la renifler afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne disposait d'aucune odeur bizarre.

\- Tu te fiches de moi...

\- Je ne me permettrais jamais, répondit-elle, sa voix hypocrite de bout en bout. Maintenant que tu es habillé, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de me suivre, la sortie est par là.

\- La liquette d'un démon bouseux… Sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? Se plaignit Lucifer en humectant à nouveau le vêtement alors qu'une main dans le dos lui donnait une impulsion.

\- Non !

\- Par le sang de l'enfer... cette chose pue le bouc !

\- Avance !

Tandis qu'ils progressaient dans les tunnels sinueux de la prison, des centaines d'yeux rouges et jaunes les observaient dans l'ombre. Des créatures aux allures de goules, aux corps recouverts de plaies, rasaient les murs du tunnel, sifflant et pestant dans une langue antique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucifer visiblement nerveux.

\- De la vermine qui se nourrit des cadavres et des âmes corrompues, n'y prête pas attention…

Plus loin, un mur se mit à onduler à leur gauche et un immense démon à la peau violette couverte d'écailles et muni de deux paires de bras apparut, juché sur des pattes aussi grosses que des rochers. Ses orifices d'un blanc laiteux se posèrent sur la gardienne et il poussa un grognement.

Mauvaise idée de la provoquer de la sorte.

Il fallait lui reconnaitre : Elle ne se donna pas la peine de le menacer et se contenta de bondir en rugissant toutes lames dehors, faisant de son mieux pour lacérer la créature. Mazikeen faisait partie des forcenés sanguinaires. On aurait beau lui couper les bras et jambes, elle continuerait à ramper à terre tel un serpent en claquant des dents pour vous mordre aux chevilles.

Durant un moment, sa victime poussa des crissements stridents en frottant son visage en charpie, un peu comme quand on tente frénétiquement d'enlever de l'eau savonneuse, puis elle s'enfuit en couinant sous le regard impressionné de Lucifer.

\- Lequel de ses quatre yeux t'avait regardé de travers ? ironisa t'il.

\- Aucun, il me bloquait juste le passage…

\- Je vois…

Tout au long de leur remontée, d'autres failles s'ouvraient, crachant des créatures inoffensives aux mâchoires dégoulinantes et aux corps tordus et convulsés.

Lucifer se demandait si ces tunnels se terminaient un jour. Il sentait le grondement sous ses pieds s'accentuer. Enfin, la réverbération sembla venir de tous les côtés à la fois. Et par-dessus le bruit des tremblements et le martèlement de leurs pas, L'ange put apercevoir des sons étouffés provenant du dessus. On aurait dit de l'acier qui s'entrechoquait.

\- Donc… tu es la gardienne des âmes damnées, c'est ça ? se risqua t'il à demander pour meubler le silence.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit.

\- Et il y en a beaucoup ?

\- Des millions. Les humains pullulent à une vitesse incroyable, tu peux me croire. J'en arrive au point de devoir déléguer mais Moloch n'a pas la même passion que moi...

\- Moloch ?

\- Un démon supérieur sans aucune imagination : il se contente de manger les âmes, les régurgiter, les manger, les régurgiter à nouveau et ainsi de suite… Remarque, tant que ça marche. Celles dont il s'occupe poussent toujours des cris pitoyables.

\- On peut vraiment torturer une âme de cette manière ? demanda l'ange d'une expression de curiosité mêlée au dégout.

\- Si tu savais Lucifer, s'extasia t'elle d'un rictus sombre, il y a tellement de possibilités, tant de points faibles à disposition : des dents arrachées, des organes génitaux titillés à l'aiguillon, l'agonie éternelle dans un carcan de feu…,

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver cela répugnant ou fascinant.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Après une ascension qui lui sembla interminable, l'obscurité se dissipa et Lucifer aperçut un mur de lumière jaune au bout du tunnel. D'abord, l'éclat était si intense qu'il dut se couvrir les yeux d'une main. Mais clignant des paupières, il s'accoutuma à la lumière.

Il se tenait près d'une avancée, au bord d'un ravin qui ouvrait sur un vaste désert, une centaine de mètres en contrebas. Des milliers de démons, de chiens des enfers, de golems et autres créatures maléfiques qu'il n'avait jamais vues noircissaient les falaises environnantes.

\- Tu regardes ici ce que l'enfer a de plus accueillant, lui dit Mazikeen.

Elle désigna du doigt une colline, et Lucifer ne put réprimer un frisson.

Il avait d'abord pris l'élévation pour une colline, d'une aspérité certes singulière par sa forme, mais cela n'avait rien de particulièrement inattendu sur ces terres infernales.

Non. En l'observant attentivement, on se rendait compte que cet aspect de coteau anodin n'était qu'une illusion générée par les couches de suie et de poussière qui s'étaient formés au fil des siècles.

A la vérité, bourgeonnait là un furoncle de chair qui sourdait d'une plaie de roche, cloque spongieuse sur la peau déshydratée de l'enfer. Les replis dermiques crevassés ajoutaient encore à l'horreur.

Alors même que Lucifer rivait son regard sur le mont infernal, celui-ci se mit à frémir, et comme excité par un stimulus inconnu, se dressa presque.

\- Magnifique paysage, commenta-t-il avec sarcasme, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas venu plus tôt…

\- Tant mieux que ça te plaise car nous devons nous rendre à cette montagne afin de le rencontrer…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Celui qui est assis sur ton trône, Moloch.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 _Notes de l'auteur : Un chapitre qui s'est encore fait attendre… On ne change pas les habitudes. J'espère quand même que le résultat vous satisfera. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me commenter avec un gros poutou tout particulier aux membres de ma famille venus me lire (ce n'est pas beau ça ?)_

 _Sinon, je voulais en profiter pour faire l'éloge de mon auteure préférée sur ce fandom : l'excellente, la talentueuse BEBEC. Si vous n'avez pas encore eu la chance de lire ses excellentes fanfictions sur l'univers Lucifer, alors foncez sans plus tarder._

 _Allez hop, hop,hop… on y va._


	6. Le désir

LE DÉSIR

* * *

 _Avant la chute_

Samael rasa les flots, puis gagna de la hauteur. Il se laissa glisser au-dessus des reflets liquides ondulés, presque attiré malgré lui par le basculement vertigineux au rebord même du torrent. Dans un souffle, il traversa le bouillonnement qui s'élevait de la cascade. Tout en bas, un amas de rochers était éclaboussé bruyamment par les tonnes d'eau qui s'écrasaient en permanence.

C'était tellement grisant d'accompagner de son vol la trajectoire du courant avant de plonger dans cet écran de brume rafraîchissante.

Quelques instants plus tard, Samael s'en alla se percher à l'extrémité d'une saillie rocheuse, telle une gargouille insolite, ses avant-bras reposés sur ses genoux fléchis, les ailes repliées dans son dos. Au sommet de cette falaise, avec l'Eden en contrebas, il se sentait libre. La vue du jardin ininterrompu et la senteur particulière de l'humus faisaient office de stimulant purificateur.

Une odeur de terre pétrie par les racines et les fougères emplissait l'air autour de lui. La forêt résonnait de coassements et de cris invisibles. Tout était éveillé. La nature attendait quelque chose, elle était tendue vers ce moment, prise tout entière dans une sorte de moiteur immobile dont personne ne voulait sortir.

Ici, le temps s'écoulait lentement, autrement. La saison était incertaine, peut-être entre la fin de l'été et le début de l'automne.

L'ange déplaça légèrement son poids afin de maintenir son équilibre face au vent qui le ballottait, puis baissa son regard vers l'arbre de la connaissance, seul au centre d'une clairière.

La base était si large qu'il aurait fallu au moins une quinzaine de ses frères réunis pour en faire le tour de leurs ailes. Les plus grosses branches étaient à elles seules plus épaisses que la plupart des troncs de la forêt avoisinante. Elles étaient couvertes d'une écorce brune aux reflets roux et lorsque les rayons du soleil rasaient la cime de l'arbre, elles prenaient une teinte intense. Avec la proportion hors norme du végétal, Les pommes rouges qui l'agrémentaient donnaient l'impression étrange de minuscules cerises

Sous cet abri de feuillages, les humains semblaient y être bien. Le terrain formait une cuvette bordée de monticules noircis qui offraient une certaine protection contre le vent. Cela permettait de délimiter clairement la zone où ils étaient installés et de leur fournir les repères essentiels à leur existence.

Dont un paisible ruisseau qui jouxtait le végétal.

Ce fut d'ailleurs là que Samael l'aperçut en premier.

 _L'homme, c_ elui que Dieu avait nommé **Adam**.

Totalement nu, le jeune humain aux cheveux blonds bouclés à la barbe bien fournie plongeait comme un idiot dans le cours d'eau avec l'objectif d'attraper des poissons gros comme son avant-bras. Il gesticulait et éclaboussait dans tous les sens en poussant des grognements caverneux.

Samael assista à ce triste spectacle non sans un certain amusement, secouant dramatiquement la tête.

 _Et dire que cette créature est censée prendre un jour possession de la terre…_

 _Le vieux aurait-il finalement acquis le sens de l'humour ?_

Après un long moment passé ainsi, Adam dut sortir pour masser ses membres glacés. L'humain au corps sec mais musclé, se réconforta avec quelques mûres, puis revint se poster sur la rive, déterminé à ne pas se laisser abuser plus longtemps par ces choses à la peau glissante.

 _Ce n'est pas le spécimen le plus futé mais au moins il fait preuve d'obstination…_

L'homme décida de procéder autrement, et ramassa sur la berge une poignée de cailloux ronds, assez petits pour qu'ils puissent tenir dans la main et assez lourds pour pouvoir prendre de vitesse les poissons. Cette fois ci, Adam décida de rester sur le bord pour que son geste n'attire l'attention et balança les projectiles.

Evidemment, ses essais furent infructueux et Samael se dit intérieurement qu'il pourrait rester des siècles entiers à regarder cet humain simplet se démener de la sorte tant le comique de la situation l'amusait.

Adam s'assit sur les talons et se mit à réfléchir. Que cherchent les poissons ? De la nourriture. Donc, pour avoir plus de chance de les atteindre, il faut leur donner à manger…

Mais que mangent-ils ?

Il essaya de les appâter en lançant un petit caillou dans l'eau, en vain.

 _Ce n'est pas encore ça, humain… réfléchis !_

Peut-être des feuilles d'herbe seraient-elles plus appétissantes ? guère plus.

 _Non, mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

C'est alors qu'une truite sauta hors de l'eau sans prévenir. L'homme se refusait de croire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une manière de se distraire.

Qu'avait donc vu ce poisson pour bondir ainsi ?

Adam se mit à observer la surface et ne tarda pas à comprendre : Des dizaines d'insectes, plus ou moins gros, survolaient le ruisseau, et de temps en temps, l'un d'eux ne revenait pas.

Fallait-il attraper des insectes, pour ensuite attraper du poisson ?

L'humain ramassa un ver de terre sur la rive, et le jeta dans une retenue où l'eau était stagnante. Quelques instants plus tard, la ruse avait attiré un client. Malheureusement pour lui, un aigle posté non loin se montra plus alerte et frôla le ruisseau pour en ressortir avec le précieux poisson coincé entre ses serres.

Le regard désabusé d'Adam fit éclater de rire Samael.

 _Décidément, le monde animal semble bien mieux adapté à la survie que l'homme._

Pourtant, pas le moins du monde découragé, Adam s'en alla dénicher une épaisse branche pour ensuite gratter la terre mouillée à la recherche de vers grouillants qu'il rassembla précieusement dans la paume de sa main.

Après avoir visualisé mentalement sa stratégie, l'humain balança les lombricidés au bord de la rive puis il s'accroupit, brandissant la branche au-dessus de sa tête. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, dans cette position, immobile, à guetter une quelconque réaction.

Quand soudain, un impressionnant bouillon d'écailles se forma à la surface de l'eau. Sans attendre, l'homme claqua de toutes ses forces l'arme sur l'attroupement, poussant un cri de victoire tandis qu'il se précipitait maladroitement dans l'eau pour récupérer une des victimes et la brandir tel un trophée.

Alors qu'Adam sortait difficilement du ruisseau, l'animal mort maintenu par la queue, il sentit glisser sur lui une furtive ombre. Intrigué par cette soudaine obscurité, il leva la tête au ciel pour y repérer sa source.

Bizarre, il n'y avait pourtant rien au-dessus de lui.

Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, il s'immobilisa à nouveau, malaisé par le bruissement d'air régulier dans son dos et la sensation oppressante d'une présence.

 _Salut humain, e_ ntendit-il derrière son épaule.

Très lentement, l'homme à la mâchoire tremblante se retourna.

Flottant majestueusement de ses immenses ailes blanches, Samael se présenta à lui, bras écartés, avec son sourire le plus éclatant.

Une apparition qui fit son effet mais peut-être pas celui escompté.

Pris de terreur, le premier réflexe d'Adam fut de lui jeter la truite au visage avant de fuir en hurlant comme si des démons étaient à ses trousses. L'attaque surprise prit complètement au dépourvu l'ange qui regarda, désabusé, l'humain galoper à toute allure dans les hautes herbes en direction de son campement non loin de là.

 _Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier contact_ , maugréa l'être céleste en essuyant machinalement la manche sur son visage trempé.

Dans un soupir, Samael se pencha pour ramasser le poisson lâchement abandonné par le froussard et entreprit de le suivre à pied.

Alertée par le raffut hystérique d'Adam, une silhouette émergea en trombe depuis une modeste hutte de feuillages.

 _ **Eve**._

En l'apercevant, Samael s'arrêta de respirer, elle était aussi belle que lors de sa première visite.

Ses pesants cheveux bruns, luxuriants ténèbres, ondulaient en désordre sur son corps nu, d'une chaude pâleur de tubéreuse, revêtant partiellement ses petits seins. Eclairé par deux yeux verts à la teinte d'une frondaison de forêt, son visage était de l'ovale le plus séduisant, sa bouche s'y épanouissait comme un œillet ivre de rosée. Un chaud parfum émanait de cette fleur humaine, une senteur qui l'enivrait et le ravissait.

Dans une attitude protectrice, Adam se posta juste devant elle, bras tendus, lançant à l'emplumé d'intelligibles grognements en guise d'avertissement. Pourtant à chaque pas que l'ange faisait dans leur direction, l'homme se crispait un peu plus dans une tension palpable, laissant deviner un courage bien éphémère.

\- Tiens ! je te l'ai rapportée, dit Samael en balançant nonchalamment la fameuse truite à ses pieds. Et cette fois, ne t'avise pas à la jeter sur moi, je ne veux pas empester le poisson.

Adam le regarda comme un animal étrange, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche pour l'imiter. Le timbre de voix de l'ange, lorsqu'il s'exprimait, était si pénétrant, à l'inflexion vibrante, si profonde qu'il fit frémir l'humain malgré lui d'une discrète admiration.

En le voyant faire, Samael en déduisit l'évidence : Le don de parole ne lui était pas encore acquis et la créature essayait tout simplement de comprendre le simple concept de parler.

\- Ah, je vois, notre Père a préféré vous murer dans le silence. Comme ça on évite les questions gênantes...

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas oublier qu'en tout être vivant la parole était un fond indélébile, essentiel, qui donnait à toutes les idées, même les plus vagues, les plus versatiles ou stables un substrat de _conscience._

Était-ce une manière d'avoir le contrôle sur elles ?

Pourquoi tant d'énergie à organiser cela ? de les surprotéger de la sorte ?

Oui, il était hérétique d'avoir de telles réflexions, d'oser affirmer la nécessité d'un autre chemin que celui du tout puissant mais ces questions préoccupaient de plus en plus Samael. Sans doute parce qu'il rejetait depuis toujours l'idée inconfortable que la vie se limitait à des devoirs et à une « souffrance » ouvrant hypothétiquement droit, un jour, à une suite enfin heureuse.

Le regard azur de l'homme s'attarda sur le poisson posé au sol, tiraillé entre l'envie de le récupérer et donc s'approcher, et celle de fuir ce grand oiseau blanc aux sons étranges. Alors comme pour trouver une réponse à ce qu'il devait faire, Adam se tourna vers Eve.

Qui se contentait de sourire…

 _Un sourire adorable._

La lumière jouait et appuyait sur ses lèvres lorsque ses fossettes rieuses avivaient ses naïves dents blanches.

Eve s'écarta de son compagnon, ce dernier protestant bruyamment quand elle le poussa sans ménagement sur le côté. La femme lui lança alors en retour un regard plein d'aplomb, presque autoritaire, semblant dire « laisse-moi gérer, crétin ».

Sans aucune hésitation, elle s'approcha de l'inconnu, ses mouvements d'une lente et délicieuse harmonie, pour faire le tour de sa personne. La brune l'examina sous tous les angles tandis qu'elle perdait de temps à autre sa main sur le magnifique plumage blanc et la robe au tissu d'or.

\- Je t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te demandes ce que je suis, ce que je fais ici ?

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, ses yeux s'illuminant au son de sa voix.

\- Je suis là pour te faire découvrir un nouveau monde, lui annonça t'il en indiquant du doigt l'appétissante pomme, celui qui te permettra enfin de répondre à cette question : _Que désires-tu_ vraiment ?

La femme, mouchetée par l'ombre de l'arbre, fixa à son tour ses deux émeraudes sur les fruits luisants. Elle semblait en effet subjuguée et frustrée par l'inaccessible globe rouge.

\- Oui Eve, tout commence ici, avec ce fruit interdit qui te nargue depuis si longtemps. Fais-moi confiance, tu vas connaitre le goût exquis de la liberté.

Samael savait exactement ce que la première bouchée apporterait à la femme, elle subirait la conscience nouvelle et obtiendrait la preuve évidente qu'elle s'appartenait. Eve ferait alors connaissance avec les délices incomparables de la désobéissance, l'amenant à désirer librement.

Oui, une soif s'éveillerait.

D'un sourire enjôleur, l'ange pointa son index gauche en l'air et dessina lentement dans le vide un « S » tout en psalmodiant une séries mots incompréhensibles pour l'oreille humaine. Après quelques secondes, une forme serpentueuse faite de lumière blanche se manifesta au-dessus de son doigt. D'un geste élégant, il la fit glisser le long du tronc jusqu'à la convoitée branche garnie.

Le tortueux spectre de lumière décrocha deux petites pommes qui flottèrent lentement jusque dans les mains tendues de Samael. L'une fut posée sur une pierre, à l'attention d'un Adam encore bien trop méfiant pour oser s'approcher.

Et l'autre fruit fut donné à la femme qui s'en saisit avec fascination. Bouche à demi-ouverte, elle contempla longuement la sphère rouge avant de se décider à croquer dedans à pleines dents.

Que la chance l'ait accompagné ou que son instinct ait été particulièrement aiguisé, toujours est-il qu'un des premiers dons du fruit était la sensualité. Juste après le plaisir d'avoir désobéi en toute connaissance de cause. Samael remarqua que l'effet était assez capiteux pour déstabiliser Eve, les yeux mi-clos, la jugulaire couleur fumée, apparente sous la peau.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'examina pour prendre conscience de sa nudité, de ce qu'elle était et en la voyant réagir ainsi, l'ange de lumière ne put que sourire de satisfaction.

Quelque chose était né, la liberté d'imaginer une existence sans le contrôle de Père. Cette pensée-là avait fait une différence parce qu'elle était libératrice, révolutionnaire, elle portait en germe une époque nouvelle, et c'était lui qui l'avait eue.

 _Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent de moi…_

C'était peut-être un tentateur, un blasphémateur, le pire des anges, mais il était le seul à y croire.

A cette chance.

Samael vit les admirables yeux de cette femme se remplir de larmes, reconnaissante de ce qui lui avait été offert. Il fallait bien en convenir, ces larmes étaient splendides. Les lumières en baignaient les diamants : elles roulaient sur ce sublime visage où somnolait un « merci » ému.

\- Désire ce que tu veux à présent, lui susurra-t-il d'un sourire mélancolique, et sois pleinement libre…

Sous l'expression hagarde d'un Adam spectateur, Eve passa alors un doigt sur le menton de l'ange, pour ensuite glisser sur son cou. Une sensation qui le fit frémir.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda t'il en vagabondant ses yeux sur les belles mains baladeuses.

La réponse était que l'humaine essayait simplement de trouver une réponse à cette soudaine envie irrésistible, quelque chose de nouveau réveillé en elle. Eve se pencha vers l'ange, effleura légèrement sa bouche avec son front dans un mouvement langoureux puis remonta vivement la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux noirs animés d'un éclat nouveau.

\- Eve, tu…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

Elle lui éperonna subitement le visage, le réduisant au silence sous un baiser langoureux. L'odeur sucrée de la jeune femme dans l'exiguïté de ses naseaux, trouva son chemin jusque dans ses poumons affamés de son abondance génératrice, comme une bouffée de vie, tandis que ses doigts délicats se perdaient dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Samael s'abandonna à son baiser à la fois doux et purificateur. Il se délectait de ce geste étrange avec incompréhension, fascination et plaisir.

Tellement de plaisir.

La sensation était vertigineuse, faite de beauté et d'exaltation.

L'être céleste savourait la proximité de son corps, la chaleur de sa peau si délicate. La simple douceur de leur étreinte, mais le contact de sa langue avec la sienne, l'excita soudainement, allumant un feu improbable en lui.

Un feu nommé **désir**.

Ce même désir que l'humaine découvrait pour la première fois.

Effrayé par cette étrange émotion qui naissait en lui, Samael eut un brusque mouvement de recul, dardant avec incompréhension la jeune femme aux yeux pétillants, comme si une éclaircie perçait un trou inattendu dans un ciel maussade.

Ce baiser encore chaud aux commissures de ses lèvres enfiévrées par l'envie lui laissa une empreinte indélébile et Samael, intrigué, porta sa main à sa bouche, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce souvenir fougueux et l'inexpérience à eux deux traversa son corps comme un éclair, et versa un autre jet d'ivresse à son âme. Un acte qui parlait le langage d'une métamorphose opérée en lui, et lui faisait découvrir que la sensation la plus passagère était la plus durable.

Il ne fallait pas beaucoup, vraiment, il suffisait d'un presque rien, d'une pomme, pour donner cette impression d'éternité.

Comment son père, d'une perversité endémique, avait pu brider ses créatures, pour les priver de _cette chose,_ de cette connaissance qui révélait toute la sublimité de l'existence ?

Pourquoi lui-même en avait été dépourvu ?

Sa réflexion se brisa comme du verre quand, soudain, un bruissement d'ailes le sortit de sa transe.

 _Bonté divine... Pas lui... Pas maintenant...  
_

Samael ressentit alors un immense regret quand il vit devant lui l'humaine figée dans un ralenti temporel. C'était un fait, Les entrées d'Amenadiel avaient toujours la fâcheuse manie de gâcher les bons moments.

Dans un long geignement, l'ange de lumière se retourna, faisant face l'expression implacable de son aîné.

Alors que Samael s'apprêtait à se justifier, Amenadiel le saisit fermement par le col de sa robe, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et invoqua immédiatement une colonne de lumière qui jaillit du ciel. Engloutis par cette formidable décharge, les deux frères furent aspirés par le vortex de lumière aveuglante, qui remonta vers les cieux dans un foudroiement d'énergie, avant de disparaitre.

Le calme revint sur la clairière. Eve et Adam qui avaient retrouvés leur mobilité, cherchèrent longuement une logique à la disparition soudaine de cet être fantastique.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel, ne désirant plus qu'une chose. Le revoir un jour…

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _ **e**_ _:_

 _Alors déjà, les excuses…_

 _Mea culpa mes lecteurs adorés. Oui je suis très en retard, oui c'est une manie chez moi… Mais bon sang que cette partie fut laborieuse à rédiger. Entre le manque de temps, ma perpétuelle insatisfaction et l'envie de rendre une belle copie, je peux affirmer que ce chapitre 6 m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs._

 _J'espère que le rendu final vous plaira._

 _Comme toujours, merci d'avance pour vos reviews. Je vous dis à très vite sur le prochain chapitre infernal qui promet pas mal d'action. Croyez-moi, Maze et Lucifer ne vont pas s'ennuyer._


	7. Le traqueur

_LE TRAQUEUR  
_

* * *

Improbable, inimaginable…

Inconcevable !

Un démon dans les bras d'un ange.

Mazikeen détestait cette image d'elle portée par l'emplumé. Pour la première fois depuis sa longue existence, elle se sentait giflée par la honte et regrettait déjà sa décision de passer par les airs, même en sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen de dissimuler son protégé aux autres démons et d'arriver le plus rapidement possible auprès de Moloch.

Par les méandres de l'enfer, comment les anges pouvaient aimer voler ? être si éloignés du sol ? C'était une découverte pour elle, et déjà elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'appréciait guère l'idée d'être élevée vers les cieux, une hérésie pour un être issu des profondeurs de l'enfer.

Mazikeen se consola néanmoins de sa situation en voyant que Lucifer ne semblait pas non plus à l'aise avec la puanteur de la suie grumeleuse et des toxines fuies par sa terre maudite.

Tous deux survolaient à présent le versant d'une montagne dont les nombreuses excroissances rocheuses saillaient des pentes sans fin, certaines assez massives pour mériter d'être elles-mêmes qualifiées de montagnes. Et pourtant ce titan géologique n'était que l'un des maillons d'une interminable dorsale, qui formait un rempart naturel et infini à la surface de ce monde, et faisait naître tour à tour gorges et vallées.

La pierraille calcinée s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue, et sûrement bien plus loin encore. L'étendue rocailleuse était zébrée d'interminables trainées de sang, en réalité de méandreuses rivières de magma. Elles se déversaient de crevasses déchirées, depuis les hauteurs du mont, voire, en de dangereuses occasions, du faîtage de fumée.

Les coulées bouillonnantes s'unissaient en mares ou cascadaient jusque dans des gorges si larges, si profondes, qu'elles auraient pu marquer les frontières même de la création. S'il semblait improbable que quoi que ce fût ait pu vivre dans cette géhenne, une ombre fuyait parfois, trahissant la présence d'entités.

Pendant des lieues et des lieues, chacune plus pénible que la précédente, Mazikeen supporta ce vol éreintant pour sa dignité en maudissant en silence Moloch. Ce salopard arrogant n'octroyait jamais le droit d'apparaître directement devant lui. Il préférait que son territoire demeurât aussi impénétrable que possible, hormis à ses frontières les plus extérieures, et même lorsqu'il attendait des visiteurs.

Mazikeen restait cependant convaincue qu'il n'y avait là rien de plus qu'un désir de maintenir ses _sujets_ à leur place : celle de vulgaires serviteurs forcés d'endurer l'éprouvant itinéraire qui menait jusqu'à lui.

Pendant un long moment, ils volèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Enfin peu après qu'une dune proche se scinda en deux pour laisser apparaitre un œil larmoyant injecté de sang qui les observa passer, La gardienne s'adressa à son porteur.

\- Dis Lucifer…

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans la direction de l'abject globe oculaire, je t'en prie Maze.

Elle fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

\- Juste pour rappel, c'est toujours Mazikeen…

\- Allons donc, sourit le déchu, je ne peux pas t'appeler Maze ?

\- Non !

\- Mais ça te va pourtant si bien...

\- C'est Mazikeen et rien d'autre, siffla t'elle entre ses dents serrées comme un étau, est-ce bien clair ?

Manifestement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pousser plus loin son insolence, le grand brun fixa silencieusement la démone. Cette dernière le dévisagea en retour, attendant patiemment qu'il émerge de l'intense réflexion dans laquelle il semblait s'être plongé. Puis enfin, au bout de longues secondes, l'ange réagit en dessinant un nouveau rictus sournois sur ses lèvres.

\- Et Mazie ? relança t'il dans une nouvelle tentative, c'est pas mal aussi.

Marmonnant des imprécations d'une acidité telle qu'elles auraient pu se graver dans la roche, la gardienne le fusilla du regard.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris... Bon sang, ce que tu peux être teigneuse.

\- Ma question, maugréa-t-elle avec impatience, veux-tu toujours l'entendre, oui ou non ?

L'ange se racla la gorge, reprenant immédiatement son sérieux. Inutile de la sortir de ses gonds, cela pourrait très vite faire dégénérer les choses, surtout en plein vol.

\- Va s'y, je t'écoute, _Mazikeen_.

Elle le darda de longues secondes dans un silence seulement brisé par l'écho presque imperceptible des quelques éruptions environnantes.

\- Je me demandais… la Cité d'argent devait vraiment être un endroit terrible pour que tu en viennes à vouloir la saccager. J'imagine que tu la détestais ?

Lucifer s'étonna de sa question, ne soupçonnant visiblement pas du tout celle-ci. Malgré sa surprise évidente, l'ange joua la carte de la franchise, comme toujours.

\- A un point que tu n'imagines même pas, répondit-il sans détours, mais son attaque était surtout un prétexte pour faire sortir mon planqué de Père de son antre céleste.

\- Pour l'affronter ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Mais comme tu dois le deviner, l'issue ne m'a pas été favorable.

D'un ébrouement, Lucifer chassa le souvenir particulièrement douloureux de sa débâcle, offrant une pauvre grimace à la démone.

\- Si seulement j'étais parvenu à franchir les portes de la Cité d'Argent, reprit-il plus amer que jamais, cet endroit aurait mérité de subir plus de dégâts. Il était plus proche de l'enfer que d'un foyer.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'insurgea Mazikeen, ta Cité est par excellence le lieu de la pureté absolue, ne la compare pas à ici !

\- Pureté absolue ? répéta Lucifer en arquant les sourcils d'un air circonspect, elle est bien bonne celle là... Au début peut-être, mais à présent tu peux me croire, les choses ont bien changées : Même chez les anges, tu peux trouver querelles et jalousies. Aujourd'hui, peu d'entre nous restent en permanence dans _la pureté absolue_.

Comme pour assimiler ces informations, la démone laissa planer un court flottement avant de poursuivre son enquête :

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu as démarré ta rébellion, en profitant du changement opéré chez tes frères ?

L'ange opina du chef.

\- C'est exact, en influençant les plus faibles d'entre eux.

A ce moment précis, Mazikeen ne sut comment interpréter l'ombre qui passa furtivement sur le visage de son acolyte mais une chose était sûre, elle ressemblait à de la mélancolie.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as regretté tes actes ? s'emporta la gardienne.

\- Pas exactement, se défendit Lucifer, à plusieurs reprises j'ai regretté la manière, mais mes actes jamais.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- C'étaient mes frères et j'en ai blessé bon nombre d'entre eux...

A ces paroles, la tortionnaire laissa planer un court silence, fixant son porteur de son unique œil noir plissé en une fine ligne.

\- Décidément, vous, les emplumés, avec votre foutue âme, vous êtes aussi écœurants que les humains... Un pleurnichard, voilà ce que tu es !

Lucifer se raidit de stupeur.

\- Excuse-moi ?

L'ignorant prodigieusement, la démone se lâcha de plus belle :

\- C'est vrai. Quand je t'écoute Lucifer, j'ai l'impression que tu vas te mettre à pleurer sur mon épaule. Réveille-toi, tu es en enfer. Il est trop tard pour te lamenter sur ton sort et regretter tes choix.

D'un seul coup, le déchu empli d'un élan de rage, ramena significativement la démone près de son visage, de ses yeux flamboyants.

\- Je t'avertirais qu'une seule fois, Mazikeen : Effleure à nouveau les aspérités de mon histoire personnelle, et on verra qui de nous deux pleurera sur l'épaule de l'autre.

La brune déploya alors toutes ses dents dans un soupir orgasmique, plantant dans l'épiderme de son cou, ses tranchants ongles noirs.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais la douleur, lui susurra t'elle langoureusement à l'oreille.

De tout évidence décontenancé par le souffle brulant de sa bouche, l'ange fit disparaitre d'un clignement de paupières le rougeoiement de sa colère.

\- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit aussi infâme, Mazikeen…

\- Presque autant que toi, lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un sourire sadique.

Soudain, une attaque brutale et assourdissante frappa l'ange, manquant de le faire effondrer sous son propre poids et de lui faire relâcher la démone. Cette dernière fut rattrapée in extremis par le poignet gauche et se balançait à présent dans les airs d'avant en arrière.

\- Je te tiens ! la rassura-t-il.

Des rayons ondoyants, semblables à ceux des mirages ou des rêves enfiévrés avaient jailli d'un monstre reptilien noir qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour en exécutant une chorégraphie complexe.

\- Un _Ombromantien_ ! s'exclama Mazikeen, fais attention !

Lucifer se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait nommé ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que cette créature était aussi aveugle qu'une tombe. Sa langue fourchue captait les vibrations de l'air et du sol, rendant ses déplacements bien plus exacts et vif que ceux des anges. Sa capacité à esquiver n'avait d'égale que la maîtrise avec laquelle il projetait son attaque paralysante.

Après avoir vainement tenté de désarçonner sa proie, notamment en exécutant une vrille démente, la créature s'éloigna de l'ange pour attendre servilement la fin de son calvaire.

Lucifer dut lutter vivement contre ses ondes péristaltiques qui l'assaillirent avec force, au point de balbutier de plus en plus ses battements d'ailes. Cette saleté ne l'avait pas loupé, les effets de son attaque se faisaient déjà ressentir. Il dû concentrer sa volonté au maximum pour refuser cet état. Au bout de quelques instants, le mal s'atténua puis disparut. A nouveau, quelque chose d'autre s'infiltra en lui progressivement, avec une précision remarquable, s'arrêtant quand il fallait.

Une sorte d'altérité

L'ange inspira profondément.

Quelque chose d'autre de malsain rodait dans les environs, tout en demeurant hors de leur portée.

Ça attendait et observait avec une lenteur effroyable. Mazikeen le perçut également. Ça essayait d'abattre ses barrières intérieures en les engourdissant de sécrétions psychiques visqueuses afin de l'envahir, de submerger sa volonté, de le déstabiliser. Une force insidieuse et calculatrice, d'une avancée méthodique, se répandant avec minutie tout autour de sa périphérie.

Cette aura…

Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se tromper.

Il n'y avait que _lui_ pour user ainsi de cette magie, chose qu'elle exécrait d'ailleurs. La démone préférait de loin faire face à un adversaire physique en le cueillant de ses lames mortelles qu'affronter de sournois sortilèges.

D'une synchronisation parfaite, Lucifer et Mazikeen se fixèrent, leurs visages empreints d'une extrême gravité.

\- Tu l'as aussi senti, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avec une puissance pareille comment l'ignorer, répondit Lucifer en la soulevant en l'air comme une poupée de chiffon afin qu'elle puisse à nouveau s'accrocher à son cou et se mettre en sécurité dans ses bras.

\- Reste sur tes gardes, l'Ombromantien doit être son œuvre… c'est bien son genre de se dissimuler derrière des sorts de contrôle.

\- De quoi parle-t-on au juste ?

Mazikeen marqua un court silence avant de se résoudre à lui répondre d'une voix sonnant comme un implacable glas.

\- Du traqueur venu pour t'éliminer.

\- Un chasseur d'anges ?

\- Le pire.

Un frisson comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis des siècles courut alors le long de sa peau. Une ombre glaciale embruma son esprit, son âme jusqu'à ce que le souvenir même de ce qu'était la chaleur disparut de sa mémoire.

Lucifer comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester en plein ciel très longtemps. Une douleur lancinante lui cisailla les ailes, et elles faiblirent brusquement.

L'ange ne savait pas à quelle altitude exacte il volait, peut-être à mille huit cent mètres. Mais il était certain d'une chose : s'il chutait maintenant, ce sera particulièrement douloureux pour lui et sa passagère. Lucifer ramena alors ses ailes contre son corps, décrivit un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés et amorça sa descente.

\- Mais par les abysses, s'exclama la démone, que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais devoir me rapprocher rapidement du sol avant de me retrouver totalement paralysé.

\- Non attends ! tu…

\- Trop tard Mazikeen, l'interrompit-il, je n'ai plus le choix.

Sourd aux élancements dans sa tête, le déchu grimaça tout en chutant en piqué vers le sol. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. L'air lui battait les cheveux et faisait claquer sa cape.

Il aperçut enfin un terrain propice, releva la tête en inclinant son corps vers le haut, et déploya ses ailes pour ralentir sa descente. L'ange pouvait distinguer le visage crispé de Mazikeen qui s'attendait peut-être à le voir se poser avec grâce et majesté.

Pas à s'écraser comme une pierre !

Lucifer lâcha un Juron.

Il rejeta vivement son poids en arrière dans une tentative désespérée pour freiner son élan et agitait frénétiquement les ailes dans un mouvement circulaire, d'avant en arrière, comme si de gigantesques mains applaudissaient.

\- Maintenant ! hurla-t-il en amorçant la propulsion avec ses bras.

La démone se vit éjectée sans ménagement. Elle se réceptionna dans un long roulé-boulé avant de se stopper sur le dos pour assister, impuissante, à la chute brutale de son compagnon.

La force de l'impact propulsa Lucifer avec violence. C'était comme si le sol devenait un monstre qui le haïssait et s'acharnait sur lui. Il se précipita à toute vitesse contre les rochers avant d'être entrainé dans une pente, incapable de ralentir son inertie. Il s'arrêta qu'après une longue glissade dans un amas de suie aux remugles écœurants.

La cendre tombait à présent en intense rafales. Certaines semblaient chevaucher des vents rebelles. Où qu'elle atterrît, elle striait le paysage de lignes abstraites. Elle s'abattait si rageusement que Lucifer, qui ne s'était réceptionné là que depuis quelques secondes, se trouvait déjà à demi enseveli, le faisant presque passer pour une des aspérités topographiques de la région.

L'ange avait enroulé bras et ailes autour de lui comme s'il voulait empêcher son corps de souffrir davantage. Il resta un long moment ainsi à savourer son soulagement, pas trop conscient de la présence posée au-dessus de lui.

S'il ne présentait aucune blessure à l'exception de quelques lacérations exsangues, il était impossible, même pour un ange, de ressortir indemne d'une telle chute. Il commença à se relever péniblement, prenant appui sur ses mains. Il entendit alors dans son dos un coup de vent, scruta la poussière qui tourbillonnait autour de lui… mais, désorienté comme il l'était, Lucifer ne put que réagir une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Une douleur atroce lui transperça l'épaule et il grimaça en voyant la pointe d'une lame y forer un puits de chair. Seules sa fierté et sa volonté de fer l'empêchèrent d'hurler.

Cette blessure était étrange, anormale, intense… Infectée comme si elle avait baigné des semaines dans la fange. Le déchu sentait ses pouvoirs surnaturels tenter de refermer la plaie autant que la force extérieure qui luttait pour répandre la souillure

\- Oh, Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un petit oiseau tombé du ciel qui va perdre ses jolies ailes… Toi, tu feras un très beau cadeau pour mon maitre.

Une fois encore, Lucifer baissa les yeux vers la lame vissée dans son épaule avant de les remonter en direction de cette voix particulièrement aiguë. La silhouette et les sons qui percèrent le blizzard lui suffirent à l'intriguer.

L'humanoïde était émacié, presque squelettique jusqu'à la taille, mais le bas de son corps n'était autre qu'un nuage fuselé de vapeur à demi solidifiée. Ses bras et ses doigts étaient tendus et enflés, ses ailes dentelées et larges. Bien que sa face oblongue fût dépourvue de bouche, la créature s'exprimait sans mal. Des yeux émeraude grouillaient presque sur son visage gélatineux. S'il semblait y en avoir neuf, il arrivait que le décompte varie selon les caprices de leurs mouvements erratiques et du fait qu'à l'occasion, certains d'entre eux s'effaçaient pour réapparaitre soudain quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est toi… le traqueur… haleta t'il.

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un petit rire moqueur.

Une fois libéré de l'acier surnaturel, Lucifer se laissa retomber mollement dans la cendre et le démon se ruait déjà vers lui, lame à la main, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

Mais l'ange, aussi blessé fût-il, n'en demeurait pas moins un adversaire déterminé.

Sa chute se mua habilement en une roulade avant qui le propulsa à quelques mètres, hors de portée de l'ennemi. Si l'acrobatie aggrava sa plaie, elle lui permit néanmoins de se remettre en position de combat.

Nul ne saurait jamais si, dans son état actuel, Lucifer aurait ou non trouvé la force de vaincre le traqueur, car au moment où l'ange déploya ses ailes de toute leur envergure, prêt à piquer sur son assaillant, il fut prévenu par un hurlement féroce en provenance des hauteurs de la pente. Il eut tout juste le temps de lever la tête pour voir fondre sur le démon, un météore noir.

La terre trembla et les pierres se fendirent. Le traqueur gisait au centre d'une fresque improvisée de fissures, surplombée par une silhouette aux cheveux noirs, qui jouait nonchalamment des poignards de ses doigts habiles.

L'entité se releva. De la fumée coulait de sa poitrine, ainsi que de son bras et aile gauches, et certains de ses yeux tuméfiés dégoulinaient d'humeurs répugnantes.

Mais la douleur se dissipait déjà. Il fallait plus, bien plus qu'une insignifiante démone pour l'abattre.

\- Maze, siffla la créature, j'aurai pu le partager avec toi si tu me l'avais demandé gentiment.

\- Gentiment ? répéta la gardienne d'un sourire narquois, voyons Keïth comme si c'était mon genre...

\- Une seconde ! intervint Lucifer en se postant à côté d'elle, la main posée sur son épaule blessée, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu refuses que je t'appelle Maze alors que lui peut ?

Le traqueur ricana. Un rire sombre, très sombre.

Cette chienne était donc bien avec l'emplumé. Elle ne le chassait pas.

Mais pourquoi ?

Peu importe après tout, rien que le fait de s'être interposée méritait sa vengeance la plus brulante.

Oh oui, Il fera de _Maze_ , un divertissement infernal dont les légendes conteraient les souffrances jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Quant à l'ange…

Son sort ne sera pas plus enviable.

* * *

 _À suivre_

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure_ _:_

 _Petite précision, je n'écris jamais plus de 3500 mots par chapitres, alors j'ai dû faire le choix de couper celui-ci en deux afin de ne pas dépasser mon quota. Donc désolée si ça donne cette sensation d'inachevée. Mais promis, la seconde partie offrira de très belles surprises…_

 _Sinon, je rajoute mon instant pub pour OldGirl-NoraArlani qui vient débarquée sur le fandom avec ses très réussis OS et étonnant projet :_ _Speak of the devil_ _. Elle n'aura de cesse de vous surprendre avec ses idées pour le moins originales et sa maitrise incroyable de l'écriture. A lire de toute urgence._


	8. Affronter sa peur

_AFFRONTER SA PEUR **  
**_

* * *

\- Raclure d'ange ! cracha le démon, tu n'as rien à faire sur ces terres.

\- Ton accueil me chagrine tant, rétorqua Lucifer d'une moue faussement ennuyée, nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer…

\- Et je gage déjà que je trouverai nettement moins exaspérant de m'adresser à ton cadavre.

Tous se tenaient sur une épaisse élévation de ce qui avait peut-être un jour été de la pierre, à moins que ce ne fût un lambeau de chair rigidifiée. L'étrange dune faisait partie d'un ensemble de saillies. Malgré sa perfection stratégique, l'endroit n'en était pas moins infâme en bien des points : ses contours déchiquetés, sa surface parcheminée, sa puanteur, et ses bourrasques inopinées.

Dans un long et sinistre ricanement, le traqueur s'éleva dans les airs, sans autre but que de pouvoir toiser l'ange et la gardienne.

\- Je te préviens Mazikeen, je vais prendre un immense plaisir à arracher la langue de ton ami.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, rectifia froidement la démone.

\- Oh ! quels mots cruels Maze, s'exclama Lucifer en tournant vivement la tête vers elle d'un air choqué. Une théâtralité surjouée qui provoqua immédiatement chez la brune un roulement d'yeux.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas de bouche, Keïth donnait l'impression de se fendre d'un sourire. L'immonde entité gloussa et dans sa voix s'entendait la moquerie crasse.

\- Sois raisonnable, dit-il en se rapprochant significativement, laisse-moi emmener cet emplumé auprès de notre Maître. Laisse-moi faire mon travail !

De toute évidence, Mazikeen n'était pas d'humeur à obtempérer et sa manière de se positionner défensivement devant l'ange interrogea un peu plus le traqueur sur sa motivation à agir de la sorte.

\- A quoi joues-tu gardienne ? Qui est-il pour que tu le protèges de la sorte ?

Murée dans son silence, elle demeurait imperturbable et aussi glaciale qu'un lac gelé. Il n'y avait guère que les doigts de sa main gauche, qui pianotaient sur sa cuisse.

\- Quand Moloch apprendra que tu accompagnes l'un de nos ennemis…

\- Oh, mais j'y compte bien, l'interrompit Maze d'un sourire énigmatique, seulement tu ne seras pas le porteur de la nouvelle.

Quatre ou cinq yeux de la créature manquèrent de jaillirent hors de leur orbite.

\- Tu oses me menacer ? Moi ?

\- Keïth, tu crois sérieusement que tu seras toujours en vie pour lui témoigner de notre rencontre ?

\- Comme si je devais m'inquiéter de toi, gloussa t'il en balançant nonchalamment le bras en direction de l'ange, ou même de lui…

Un autre rictus diabolique éclaira le visage partiellement défiguré de la démone.

\- Si j'étais à ta place, je n'espèrerais rien qui puisse arriver.

\- Traduction, ponctua Lucifer dans un chuchotement exagéré, tu es déjà mort !

\- Attention Mazikeen, avertit-il en ignorant l'intervention de l'emplumé, tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois…

La tortionnaire parcourut alors la distance entre elle et le traqueur. Le son de chacun de ses pas, malgré les bruits étouffés de ses chausses dans la cendre et les rugissements de la géhenne lointaine, lui parut d'une clarté surnaturelle. Elle s'arrêta en dessous, puis lui répondit d'une voix d'un calme presque irréel.

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître… Non.

Le battement irrité d'ailes de la créature était probablement, songea la brune, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un claquement de porte.

Soudain Keïth disparut dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaitre en hauteur. Il se laissa planer au gré des courants volcaniques. Décrivant des cercles au-dessus de ses ennemis, le démon les observait d'aussi haut que lui permettaient les cendres qui saturaient l'air ambiant. Il serra sa lame des deux mains d'une impatience bouillonnante, puis aboya un ordre.

Ange et démon n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Une mélopée funèbre plus cinglante que les vents inlassables résonna dans une cacophonie terrible de rugissements et de cris. Un chœur d'hymnes déments accompagnés par le vacarme apocalyptique des vagues tectoniques.

Une puanteur envahit l'air et, bientôt des failles apparurent un peu partout, d'où filaient des abominations à quatre bras, mi humanoïdes, mi reptiliens. Des défenses jaillissaient de leur gueule béante figée en un rictus moqueur d'affreuses cornes et une chevelure emmêlée ornaient leur crâne monstrueux, et des gouttelettes d'un feu bilieux se formaient entre leurs serres.

Nombreux. Très nombreux.

Mais qu'importe, finalement. Mazikeen avait une stratégie bien rodée dans ce genre de situations où le doute commençait à l'emporter : Frapper la première et tuer tout ce qui se trouvait à portée.

La brune grommela comme si elle avait écopé d'une besogne assommante.

\- Ceux-là sont pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec autorité. Toi, tu te charges de cette vermine.

L'espace d'une seconde, Lucifer ne cacha pas sa surprise.

\- Attends une minute ! interpella-t-il avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Un problème peut-être ?

\- Oui j'en ai un... Après l'avoir bien énervé, tu me laisses me débrouiller avec lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de lui avoir spécifié son bourreau.

\- Magnifique, souffla le déchu en ballant de dépit les bras, merci du cadeau !

Mais la gardienne ne l'entendait plus, déjà sur les troupes. Ses lames tournoyaient, sectionnant membres sans distinction. Elle se déplaçait constamment, dansait pour profiter des espaces laissés vacant par les ennemis.

Sans relâche, la tortionnaire trancha têtes et torses, comme si elle retirait méticuleusement la croûte récalcitrante sur un hachoir à pain. Lames ébènes tranchèrent, perforèrent chair, gras en tous sens, éclaboussant sa peau de sang et de pus jaune moutarde.

Toutefois, les démons étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas attaquer en un peloton unique, une formation qui aurait limité leurs mouvements. Au lieu de cela, ils attaquaient par petits groupes de trois ou quatre qui prenaient d'assaut la position de la gardienne. Le gros de la horde attendait au pied de la dune pour mieux intervenir au cas où l'une des escouades se ferait occire. De partout ils jaillissaient, portant chaque coup dans le double but de blesser leur cible et d'offrir une ouverture à l'un des autres groupes.

Vive comme l'éclair, Mazikeen tailladait sans trêve. L'Ombromantien tournoyait toujours au-dessus d'elle comme un insatiable rapace mais cela ne semblait pas plus l'inquiéter que cela. Ses lames se repaissaient du carnage, et elle arborait un sourire presque aussi diabolique que les créatures qu'elle décimait.

L'estomac noué, Lucifer constata que c'était une véritable chance pour lui de l'avoir de son côté. Dans l'hypothèse de devoir la combattre un jour, le déchu n'était pas certain de survivre à sa furie.

 _Foncer dans le tas semble être son pêché mignon… et j'avoue que c'est terriblement efficace,_ Songea L'ange avec admiration.

Il secoua vivement la tête pour s'extraire de sa contemplation. Comment, par la sainte création, allait-il remplir sa mission et atteindre son adversaire en hauteur alors que ses ailes refusaient de bouger depuis sa première attaque.

Plein de dégoût, le déchu reporta son regard sur le traqueur pour s'attarder sur ses bras d'une longueur horrifique, sa peau noire et luisante, ses ailes convulsives, et ce tourbillon de grêle poussiéreuse qui tournoyait sous sa taille…

Tout, absolument tout le répugnait chez ce _chasseur d'anges_.

Oui, c'était ainsi qu'on le nommait à la Cité d'argent.

Cette redoutable créature faisait partie d'une race d'esclaves conçus et reproduits pour servir l'en-bas, c'était du moins ce qu'on lui avait appris… Peu étonnant que l'enfer octroie sa confiance à un peuple qui lui est entièrement soumis. Gardien des portes, Il était connu pour être la principale menace des patrouilles angéliques. Par sa faute, nombreux frères et sœurs étaient tombés au fil des siècles.

Pas question pour Lucifer de connaître le même sort.

En voyant l'emplumé le fixer avec insistance, Keïth ordonna immédiatement à L'Ombromantien de s'écarter de la démone pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle cible. Le serpent au corps de cuir s'agita furieusement, rependant une odeur émétique de pourriture.

 _Parfait, il suffisait de demander…_ La solution à son problème se révélait d'elle-même.

\- C'EST CA, hurla Lucifer de tous ses poumons, ENVOIE-MOI TON IGNOBLE REPTILE !

Un grognement venu des tréfonds fit écho à son appel alors que la bête vrillait de plus en plus vite dans sa direction.

Des choses invisibles grouillaient, glissaient et éclataient sous ses pieds. Mais Lucifer inexorablement poursuivi, franchissait dans une course effrénée des crevasses aussi étroites qu'insondables au travers de rideaux de vapeurs toxiques. Malgré les nombreux obstacles, il appréciait les caprices du terrain : la plaine était assez vaste et le brouillard épais.

Il adoptait un itinéraire chaotique, virant inopinément de temps à autre, afin de ne pas s'offrir en cible facile. Dans son dos, l'Ombromantien ouvrit le feu, saturant l'environnement de toute évidence, il cherchait moins à atteindre une cible qu'à déstabiliser sa proie déjà bien amochée.

Une boule d'énergie faillit faire mouche. La charge corrompue se ficha dans le sol à quelques centimètres de Lucifer : Des éclats volèrent en tous sens, certains pourrissant avant même de retomber. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ange perçut un chapelet d'impacts approcher dans sa direction et n'eut que le temps de s'accroupir et lever haut les mains, invoquant autour de sa personne, un bouclier de lumière matérialisé sous la forme d'une cloche. Les projectiles percutèrent celle-ci et ses bras entiers s'engourdirent sous leur puissance cumulée.

Aveuglé, meurtri, Lucifer cligna des yeux. Il releva enfin la tête pour voir fondre dangereusement sur lui, l'infatigable serpent. Après un bref temps d'arrêt, l'ange tendit les mains, posa les paumes contre le sol, puis psalmodia.

Lucifer eut l'impression de s'enfoncer tout entier dans les effluves liquéfiés qui bouillaient sous la croûte de ce monde. Une chaleur torride l'assaillait de toutes parts, et il en sentit la puanteur sur sa langue.

 _N'y prend pas garde. Continue._

Il s'enfonça encore, guidé par ses battements de cœur. Une puissance nouvelle afflua autour de lui, le traversa. Elle lui fit moins l'effet d'une force magnifiée que d'une détermination renouvelée d'une volonté exaltée qui lui permettrait d'accomplir des miracles non parce qu'il le pouvait, mais parce qu'il le désirait plus que tout.

Le sol explosa.

La déflagration projeta dans les airs assez de débris pour saturer les cieux. De la chair corrompue et rôtie, empuantissait l'air. Des éclats de roches et des braises se mirent à tomber en grêlons meurtriers, détruisant et embrasant tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Le sol ondoya, se déchira, faisant naître autour de l'ange de nouvelles crevasses et autant d'oueds de pus incarnat.

Si le nuage initial avait plongé la plaine dans une nuit brumeuse aussi artificielle qu'éphémère, la pénombre de quelques secondes eut au moins le mérite de déstabiliser assez longtemps son poursuivant. Ce dernier rata sa plongée et s'écrasa lourdement sur les rochers, juste à côté de l'ange.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que la créature se remette de ce violent choc et s'élève à nouveau dans les airs d'un puissant cri strident.

Lucifer la laissa venir, puis évita de justesse son furieux piqué en exécutant, malgré sa blessure à l'épaule, une habile roulade sur le côté. Avant même qu'il ne se soit redressé, une invocation de sa part fit apparaitre deux courtes lames de lumière.

Il étudia avec attention les déplacements de l'Ombromantien et ce n'est que lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau vers lui qu'il décida à agir.

Malgré sa préparation et ses incroyables réflexes, Lucifer manqua de peu le serpent, l'intuition surnaturelle et les déplacements constants de ce dernier, lui permettant de le sentir arriver et de l'esquiver à la dernière seconde.

Dans un râle de mécontentement, le déchu se remit en position, guettant l'opportunité d'un autre passage.

Et cette fois, il ne le rata pas.

En effet, quand l'Ombromantien passa à proximité de sa personne, Lucifer frappa. La créature hurla de surprise et de douleur mêlée quand les lames se fichèrent dans sa peau. Utilisant les armes comme des crochets, l'ange se balança sous le démon, puis profita de l'élan pour s'agripper à lui.

Un hurlement résonna quand il parvint enfin à se poser sur le démon, le chevauchant comme une vulgaire monture.

Le reptile poussait des cris stridents, assailli qu'il était par la douleur. Les deux lames servaient de rênes, le cavalier n'avait qu'à donner un petit-à-coup sur l'une des armes pour indiquer au démon où il serait avisé de tourner.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Le déchu ne put s'empêcher de tournoyer quelques secondes au-dessus du champ de bataille, contemplant sans retenue le sillage de dévastation qui semblait se former de lui-même au milieu des lignes ennemies : Maze, de ce qu'il en voyait, avait succombé à la folie meurtrière des combats. Des dizaines de démons jonchaient la plaine. De plus, toutes les dépouilles avaient été découpées en trois morceaux au moins.

Lucifer l'abandonna très vite à son carnage pour se focaliser sur sa tâche.

Keïth.

Néanmoins, le traqueur ne trépignait pas devant la scène et se contentait de demeurer un immobile spectateur, ses ailes diaphanes battant en silence.

Alors que l'Ombromantien s'élevait toujours plus haut tout en cherchant à le désarçonner, Lucifer le força à se diriger vers son maître. Quand il jugea la distance satisfaisante, l'ange se saisit à nouveau de ses armes et scinda d'un geste vif le serpent en deux. Un lambeau de chair énorme disparut purement et simplement de son corps, le laissant se vider de ses entrailles et de son sang.

La bête étant sur le point de se disloquer, l'appui ne fut pas des plus stables, mais il lui suffit à bondir du corps agité de convulsions droit vers sa cible qui le fixait sans mot dire, tendant juste son bras dans sa direction.

Ce qui le stoppa net dans son saut.

La bouche déformée dans un cri silencieux, Lucifer resta suspendu dans les airs, son corps tendu à l'extrême. D'un mouvement de doigt, le traqueur le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son visage touchât presque le sien, comme s'il le reniflait.

\- Je suis impressionné, admit l'entité. Voilà que ma proie s'amuse à jouer le rôle du chasseur…. Tu t'es bien débrouillé ange, mais sache que dans ce domaine, j'ai quelques siècles de pratique.

Le traqueur avait l'air de vouloir prendre son temps et de déguster la peur qu'il était tout à fait conscient d'avoir provoquée. Son bras mince et démesuré vint se poser sur la blessure de l'ange, et il gloussa d'une voix suintante de malignité.

\- Tu dois être bien jeune et ignorant pour avoir cru un seul instant me vaincre. J'ai été créé pour vous détruire, toi et tes semblables… Tu ne peux me défier.

Bloqué par une force à la fois sèche et brulante, Lucifer se débattit pour s'y soustraire. En vain. Malgré sa frêle apparence, Keïth se révélait bien plus fort que lui. L'aura maléfique, délétère de ce dernier paraissait étouffer ses forces.

\- D'abord, je vais te faire souffrir, susurra le démon d'une voix de givre, ensuite laper ton sang, et pour finir, faire l'offrande de tes ailes à mon maitre.

Lucifer sentit alors un afflux d'énergie meurtrir son épaule blessée pour y enflammer chacun de ses nerfs, puis son cerveau tout entier. S'il avait eu le temps de s'y préparer, son esprit aurait probablement tenté de repousser l'invasion insidieuse de cette conscience étrangère qui s'immisçait en lui, mais sa volonté avait été balayée par une déferlante de magma psychique toutes ses défenses mentales, calcinées, pulvérisées. Une lumière aveuglante baigna soudain son âme, projetant sur le rempart de sa conscience l'ombre d'un millier de tourments. Lucifer hurla, et ses ailes se mirent à convulser. La douleur était comme une lance chauffée à blanc, un cauchemar qui scarifiait ses pensées et embrasait son âme.

\- Cette douleur qui te gangrène est celle des feux de l'enfer. Elle va ronger lentement ton âme jusqu'à te faire agoniser.

La fièvre affligeait l'emplumé de plus belle, le rendant nauséeux. Il se sentait impur, souillé, comme si un millier de parasites s'immisçaient entre ses muscles, rampaient le long de ses os, enserraient ses organes et s'insinuaient dans la moindre de ses pensées. Ses souvenirs n'étaient que flammes, ses ambitions des buissons d'épines. Il mobilisait jusqu'à sa dernière once de volonté pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- Et ne compte pas sur le divin, ajouta Keïth en brandissant son arme, Il ne te sauvera pas… car je vais t'empêcher d'y faire appel.

Dans un long gloussement sadique, l'entité plaqua sa lame infernale sur l'épaule de sa proie qu'il glissa lentement le long de ses omoplates jusqu'à atteindre l'ossature de ses ailes. Lucifer, pouvait presque sentir ses muscles réagir au stimuli de cette menace.

Il pouvait presque bouger… presque !

L'espace d'une seconde, toutefois, car il lui sembla que cela ne lui servirait à rien. Le grand brun darda ses yeux dans ceux du traqueur, et tout ce qu'il vit là, ce fut un désespoir aussi insondable que l'abysse.

Puis, il baissa la tête, comme résigné.

\- Avant de t'achever, ange, je veux connaitre ton nom… Fais moi ce plaisir.

En contrebas, Lucifer pouvait apercevoir Mazikeen maculée de sang, qui se tenait fièrement au milieu de cadavres. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose, la seule issue possible pour mettre fin à ce combat. Le regard accusateur et furieux qu'elle lui renvoya était comme une bile acide brûlant ses entrailles. Son implacable expression semblait l'invectiver de lâche.

Et elle avait raison, il était lâche.

Lâche de refuser tout son potentiel.

Lâche de se mentir de la sorte.

Lâche de se croire encore _Samael_.

 _Un lâche... UN FOUTU LÂCHE_ !

Assez !

Il était temps que ça s'arrête et d'assumer.

Le chasseur plissa des yeux, lorsqu'il réalisa que les épaules de sa proie commençaient à trembler de manière incontrôlée, puis son visage se releva lentement, et il vit qu'il était en train de glousser, ou plutôt essayait de se retenir.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? s'agaça l'entité.

\- Parce que je viens de réaliser que tu ne peux rien contre moi, Chasseur.

Malgré sa torture, Lucifer avait craché ces mots avec un étrange aplomb, comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimait à sa place.

\- Très drôle, se moqua la créature, La douleur te fait délirer pauvre fou.

\- Je crois au contraire qu'elle m'aide à me révéler, rétorqua Lucifer d'une voix étonnement calme. Vois-tu, à mon arrivée ici, _une personne_ m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas nier la vérité sur ce que je suis. C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait... jusqu'à maintenant...

\- Ça suffit ! ton laïus me fatigue, il est temps d'en fin…

\- Tu voulais savoir mon nom, l'interrompit-il d'un regard lentement devenu rouge, Je suis _**Lucifer**_ et tu vas découvrir que je ne suis loin d'être un ange !

Pour la première fois, une expression mal assurée se dessina sur le visage de Keïth. Huit des neuf yeux se changèrent en fentes méfiantes.

Mais il était trop tard.

Une rage consuma le déchu, balayant toute raison en un instant infime, brûlant sa conscience, et il perdit tout contrôle. La lueur rougeâtre apparue dans ses yeux s'intensifia et le monstre en lui gronda. Son côté démoniaque enfin libre, il s'élançait avec toute la puissance de ses muscles, de ses ailes enfin libérées de la paralysie, et heurta violemment le traqueur. Son élan les emporta tous deux droit vers le sol tandis qu'ils pulvérisaient plusieurs rochers dans un vacarme infernal.

Spectatrice satisfaite, Mazikeen ferma les paupières en humectant profondément l'air.

Elle la sentait se propager, comme un entêtant parfum.

Il n'avait jamais connu la caresse de la peur. Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois, sa main fourbe l'avait saisi, emprisonné. Bâillonné.

Non… pas Lucifer.

Keïth.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

 _Notes de l'auteure_ _:_

 _Je vous remercie pour votre patience, l'été a été assez chargé pour moi et vilaine que je suis, j'ai dû délaisser ma fanfiction. Mais voilà, je suis de retour plus en forme que jamais. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous donnera satisfaction en attendant le prochain qui reprendra là où il en était resté avec l'intervention d'Amenadiel au jardin d'Eden venu récupérer Samael. Attention, grand frère pas content !_

 _Musiques d'ambiance qui m'ont été d'une grande aide pour l'écriture de ce chapitre :_

 _\- Burning red – Extreme music (feat Dan Murphy)  
_

 _\- You're gonna know my name - Watt White_

 _ _A écouter sur Youtube__


	9. Affaire de famille

_AFFAIRE DE FAMILLE  
_

* * *

 _Avant la chute_

Le besoin était vital, Samael devait y retourner.

Immédiatement !

C'était comme une addiction contre laquelle il ne pouvait plus lutter. L'Eden était devenu le jardin du désir : désir des caresses et désir d'Eve, de la contempler, de l'embrasser encore.

Toute sa vie, l'ange avait espéré cet autre lui-même pour se sentir entier. C'était Eve maintenant, que tout son être, voyait, offrait à ses yeux éblouis. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'image de la femme parée que d'elle-même.

Comment imaginer ne plus la revoir, d'être emportée loin de sa vision.

Maudissant l'emprise d'Amenadiel, il regarda devant lui les remparts du paysage idyllique s'écarter, aussi fragiles et éphémères que des toiles d'araignées. Le jardin disparut peu à peu, moins réel à présent qu'un songe oublié.

Et puis il fut ailleurs.

Nulle part plus exactement.

Hagard, Samael contempla le monde sur lequel il atterrit lourdement. Un univers unique, au cœur d'une unique réalité, forgé exclusivement pour l'humanité : une mer de sable, dorée, comme les ablais que l'on devinait au loin, piqué çà et là par des buissons épineux et des promontoires rocheux où un ruban d'eau verte serpentait entre les arbres.

Le vent capricieux s'enroula dans les cheveux noirs de l'ange, et l'herbe rare, à ses pieds, se tendit, affamée, vers ses chevilles. Comme restés en sommeil depuis leur création, chaque atome du nouvel Eden semblait être en stase.

 _La terre_.

Une tâche, un grain parmi les étoiles innombrables de l'univers.

Et pourtant l'une des plus belles créations de Dieu.

Mais Samael en était sûr ; forts de la connaissance reçue, les hommes ne se contenteraient pas bien longtemps de cet habitat, et se hasarderaient un jour vers l'inconnu, dans la course errante des planètes. Pourquoi ? parce qu'à présent, le désir et les questions existentielles étaient sans limites.

Voilà qui donnera matière à discuter et contrariera Père dans son plan à vouloir tout contrôler.

Pourtant, malgré l'immense satisfaction d'avoir balancé cette première pomme dans la face du vieux, Samael fut vite rattrapé par sa colère grandissante, digérant difficilement l'intervention de l'aîné.

\- Décidément, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, rugit-il en s'agitant nerveusement. Une fois ! rien qu'une seule fois, peux-tu arrêter de me gâcher mon existence ?

Amenadiel lâcha un profond soupir puis darda le cadet avec un voile de trouble qui vint s'ajouter à son immense déception.

\- Oh non, non, non, avertit Samael en secouant négativement son index, je connais ce regard. Tu m'excuseras frangin, mais je préfère m'en aller maintenant avant de subir tes insupportables sermons.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos, le jeune rebelle se vit stopper par le brusque déploiement d'une aile noire qui vint se positionner en barrage, juste devant son visage.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini de me chatouiller le nez avec tes satanées plumes ? s'agaça l'ange en repoussant machinalement l'appendice de la main, si tu veux jouer à celui qui a les plus grosses, va le faire avec un autre frère. Moi, je passe mon tour.

Imperturbable, l'ainé se décala d'un pas de côté pour lui obstruer une nouvelle fois le passage.

Face à la manœuvre, un singulier sourire se dessina sur les traits du brun, qui, d'un regard oblique et d'un froissement d'ailes, signifia sa désapprobation.

\- Ça suffit, laisse-moi passer Amenadiel…

\- Non Sami, répondit-il fermement, tu n'y retourneras pas.

\- Ah oui ? c'est ce qu'on va…

D'un bond puissant, tout en gardant ses ailes plaquées dans son dos, l'ainé le cloua violemment au sol.

\- ASSEZ ! nous savons toi et moi que je suis en mesure de t'obliger à obéir.

\- Mais va s'y frangin, provoqua Samael en écartant les bras. Comme si c'était la première fois que tu essayais…

L'ainé éructa une salve de mots issus d'un langage trop ancien pour que le cadet lui-même les reconnût. Pour autant, il n'eut pas besoin d'interprète pour comprendre que son frère ne se montrait pas des plus aimables.

\- J'ai renoncé, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, malgré l'ordre du conseil, à t'imposer ma surveillance. Tout ça parce que Père persistait à croire en toi, une confiance que j'ai voulu suivre… Mais là Sami, tu es allé trop loin en envisageant d'utiliser l'arbre de la connaissance.

\- Oh. Je vois, répondit l'ange de lumière d'un air faussement contrit. Uriel n'a pas mis longtemps pour te faire part de mes plans.

\- Et il vient de t'éviter bien des ennuis. Tu peux le remercier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas frangin, c'est ce que je compte faire… avec mon pied dans ses miches livides !

Le premier né retint un juron. La coupe était pleine et il fallait sérieusement envisager à la vider avant qu'elle ne déborde. Il était plus que temps que Samael assume ses actes. Il ne pouvait passer impunément entre les mailles du filet.

\- Ça suffit ! tu en as assez fait, je te ramène à la maison, que tu le veuilles ou non.

 _« Tu en as assez fait »._ Ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans l'esprit de Samael, tourbillonnant vite, si vite qu'il en fumait presque de rage, d'un souffle furieux qui peinait à franchir ses dents serrées.

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il d'un sourire sardonique, et bien plus que _Lui_ jusqu'à maintenant.

A ces paroles, le sang d'Amenadiel ne fit qu'un tour, et l'oxygène stoppa d'alimenter son cerveau. Il tenta de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Ses grands yeux noirs s'arrondirent de panique et ses lèvres hésitèrent lorsqu'il tenta de s'exprimer, comme si les mots se bousculaient pour sortir.

\- Oh non, finit-il par lâcher plein d'effroi, ne me dis pas que je suis arrivé trop tard…

\- Ironique pour un ange capable de manipuler le temps, tu en conviendras.

Amenadiel se releva, déployant sa haute stature. Ses ailes sombres s'évasèrent autour de ses épaules, intensifiant l'aura de colère qui suintait de sa personne tandis qu'il se statufiait au-dessus du cadet. Impossible à cet instant, de ne pas lire dans son regard, toute l'amertume de son échec.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Samael ait commis un tel parjure, qu'il ait osé se servir de l'arbre de la connaissance. Ce qui appartenait à Père n'était destiné qu'à sa seule volonté et nul ne devait s'octroyer l'usage sans sa permission. Encore moins, un de ses enfants.

Que l'ange de lumière ait osé transgresser cette règle ancestrale montrait à quel point il se riait de Dieu.

Et face à cette réalité, Amenadiel réalisa qu'il avait perdu son autorité, voilà bien longtemps que sa présence ne faisait plus trembler Samael. Fut un temps où le simple fait d'élever la voix aurait suffi à le mater.

Époque magnifique. Époque révolue.

\- Tu as souillé ces créatures ! gronda puissamment l'ange noir, dont les ailes étaient parcourues de tressaillements, signe de l'intense nervosité qui était sienne.

\- Non, je les ai libérées !

\- Comment as-tu pu ? la loi est pourtant claire : aucune interaction avec les humains. Telle est sa volonté !

\- Ma foi, si telle elle _sa_ volonté, souffla Samael en roulant ironiquement des yeux.

Tout en maugréant un chapelet d'injures inintelligibles, L'ainé s'éloigna, entamant de nerveux et incessants allers-retours. Il serrait si fort les poings que sa peau tendue semblait prête à se fissurer. Jamais L'ange de lumière n'avait vu son frère, d'ordinaire si impassible, à ce point affolé.

\- La cité va bientôt être au courant, si ce n'est déjà le cas... Nous devons rentrer immédiatement pour préparer ta défense. Avec un peu de chance, il faudra du temps pour organiser la séance et réunir ses membres. Ainsi nous pourrons….

\- Pas question, l'interrompit-il en projetant ses ailes blanches dans un balayage de protestation, je n'y retourne pas !

\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix Sami, répliqua froidement l'ainé en levant le poing au-dessus de sa tête

\- Non Amenadiel, gémit l'ange en rampant sur les coudes pour s'en écarter, ne fais pas ça. N'invoque pas encore ce fichu…

Trop tard.

Le bras se baissa et Samael fut de nouveau happé dans ce maudit passage de l' _entremonde_ , un puits des plus insondables, l'incarnation de l'obscurité la plus absolue, qui lui faisait l'effet d'une irradiation.

Comme il l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois, Amenadiel opta pour une matérialisation protocolaire près de la porte principale de la Cité d'argent. L'omniprésente pâleur due à la téléportation commença à se délayer, se disperser, pour enfin révéler les premiers jalons des remparts.

Les lignes et angles de la construction cyclopéenne, brillaient intensément, mais moins que le pont lui-même sur lequel les deux frères se trouvaient. L'édifice d'un gris marmoréen se trouvaient ornés de gravures et d'autres incrustations qui le transformait en véritable œuvre d'art. Au sommet, deux anges de pierre se faisaient face. Ils étaient agenouillés en prière, tête baissée, et les pointes de leurs ailes, magnifiquement travaillées, se touchaient, arrondies vers l'avant.

\- Peu importe, maugréa amèrement le cadet, je ne resterai pas ici très longtemps de toute façon.

Silencieux, l'ainé l'obligea à avancer d'une brusque impulsion dans le dos.

Si les murs étaient trop hauts pour qu'Amenadiel pût discerner d'éventuels frères, il ne douta pas une seconde qu'ils étaient présents. Les anges pouvaient se risquer à laisser le pont sans surveillance, mais jamais ils ne déserteraient l'entrée.

La lumière ne provenait d'aucune source spécifique, rayonnant de partout à la fois : bien qu'une clarté d'un début d'après-midi baignât les lieux entiers, il n'y avait aucun soleil dans le ciel, ni aucune ombre sur le chemin radieux de la barbacane délicatement sculptée.

La herse se leva enfin et l'aîné donna une nouvelle boutade à un Samael récalcitrant, l'obligeant par son geste, à traverser les secteurs chatoyants.

Ils passèrent devant un agencement géométrique d'édifices qui luisaient d'une teinte orangée, chacun d'eux fait de verre ambré opaque qui assurait l'intimité à ses occupants. Malgré cette apparence cristalline, les logements semblaient aussi résistants que la pierre.

Plus ils progressaient, plus la rage et la rancœur des anges étaient palpables, à tel point que les deux frères semblaient peiner au travers d'une barricade de pure animosité : Les regards noirs qui assaillaient de toutes parts le jeune rebelle étaient la preuve de l'ire qui embrasait la Cité d'argent. La hargne affichée fut d'ailleurs accompagnée par une pluie de commentaires amers.

 _Hérétique !_

 _Blasphémateur !_

 _Que la honte soit sur toi, Samael !_

 _Plie-toi à la volonté de Père !_

Amusé, l'interpellé se retourna vers Amenadiel d'un mouvement d'ailes qui aurait très bien pu être interprété comme un haussement de sourcils.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'ils ont répété avant mon arrivée ?

Grommelant imperceptiblement, l'ainé se contenta le tirer sans ménagement par le bras, les yeux rivés sur les colonnes ioniques qui se dressaient tout autour de la route.

Ils montèrent ainsi quelques niveaux de plus, puis s'approchèrent à présent d'une construction aux fenêtres étroites et aux murs épais. L'édifice entouré de bosquets d'arbres rouge et or, semblait bourdonner de manière étrange.

Amenadiel guetta discrètement son frère du coin de l'œil puis s'attarda sur ce fameux bâtiment, plus particulièrement intéressé par cette arche de cristal bientôt à sa portée.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, l'ange noir mit son plan à exécution.

D'un puissant balayage, son aile brune propulsa Samael à travers le passage. Décontenancé par la sournoise et brutale manœuvre, il mit un petit moment à réaliser. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes, qu'il se releva au milieu d'une pièce vide, faisant face à l'implacable expression d'Amenadiel posté dans l'embrasure.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Sami, je dois prendre cette précaution pour t'empêcher d'y retourner. Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien.

\- NON ! hurla t'il en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Mais immédiatement, une surface de cristal se matérialisa tandis qu'une puissante magie se mettait déjà en œuvre pour verrouiller la pièce.

\- J'ai besoin de m'occuper de certaines affaires, héla l'ainé à travers l'obstacle, et j'aurai l'esprit plus tranquille en te sachant enfermé.

\- AMENADIEL, ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ICI !

L'ange se mit à frapper la porte, à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais les pas de son frère s'éloignaient déjà, l'abandonnant à son sort. Samael commença à le maudire, des hurlements à s'en faire éclater ses poumons.

Puis les heures s'écoulèrent.

Longues... interminables...

Le découragement vint.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que de tomber dans un piège, être celui qui avait été manipulé comme un idiot. Pendant un moment, Il tourna en rond, le front bas et l'esprit agité. Une sensation insidieuse de tristesse flottait au milieu de sa cellule, rendant le silence plus lourd encore.

Il n'existait pas en cet instant une métaphore qui permettait d'effleurer même très vaguement ce qu'il éprouvait. Comment ne pas souffrir de cette situation, de voir que sa famille le considérait comme un mélange écœurant d'insubordination et de folie.

Et du fait d'être comparé à une erreur, Samael s'était souvent posé la question du but de sa création. Mais même une éternité plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas la réponse.

Pourquoi était-il encore là, à perturber cet univers parfaitement orchestré, à penser différemment ?

Cette pensée fugace qui, un jour, s'était introduite dans son esprit de pure lumière. Elle était arrivée puis repartie comme un bel oiseau. Un instant très court, très excitant qui lui avait donné cette possibilité d'envisager les choses autrement…

Car à part célébrer _Sa_ divinité en boucle, rien, absolument rien n'avait le moindre sens.

Sauf peut-être _elle_ …

Assis mollement contre le mur, Samael commença à se la visualiser dans le jardin, au milieu des arbres susurrants qui tendaient leurs doigts de feuillages écumeux.

Quand il fut brutalement extrait de ses pensées par un bruit au niveau de la paroi.

 _Amenadiel ! Il est enfin revenu.  
_

Presque immédiatement, il se releva, guettant son entrée, les poings serrés à l'extrême.

 _Il va le regretter..._

Après un long flottement, une partie de la surface s'effaça enfin, ouvrant la voie à son frère.

Mais à sa grande surprise, pas celui escompté.

* * *

 _A Suivre…_

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure_ _:_

 _Comme toujours, je vous partage mes inspirations musicales qui m'ont aidées pour la rédaction de ce chapitre :_

 _ **NOTHING ELSE MATTERS ** (Rien d'autre n'a d'importance) - **METALLICA - sans nul doute ma chanson préférée depuis de nombreuses années, une vraie source d'inspiration... Elle me donne toujours autant de frissons.  
**_

 _Le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé (merci à mon accident de travail qui aura eu au moins le mérite de m'offrir du temps libre pour écrire) j'espère pouvoir publier la suite d'ici la fin décembre si je ne m'éparpille pas trop avec la traduction en anglais de ma fanfiction (le chapitre 5 déjà sur les rails)_

 _Merci encore à vous tous, chers lecteurs, pour vos encouragements et vos reviews tant motivants._


End file.
